Ladybug's biggest fan -
by Det2x
Summary: Marinette found out who Chat Noir is through Love letters. (Rating and Genre might change depending on how the story goes.) -Cover image used is made specifically for this fanfic. Art (c) det2x-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ladybug fan

*Riiiinnnngggg*

The school bell rang, meaning classes have ended for the day. Right now, Marinette and Nino are talking, the boy is asking some tips and encouragement to ask the ladyblogger out on a date.

"C'mon Nino, it's simple...just. Ask. Her. Out." Marinette spelled it out then she took Nino by the wrist and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Marinette, I don't think she'll agree, she's very much busy at the Ladyblog." Nino said nervously.

"Don't be negative," Marinette said and she saw Alya typing on her phone. "Hey Alya, Nino has something to say to you!"

"Marinette, please...Alya might be busy." Nino said but it's too late, Alya is now in front of them.

"What's the hold up Nino?" Alya asked.

"Uhh...ummm Alya?" Nino began , looking at Marinette to ask for back up but unfortunately the pigtailed girl gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh no, I forgot my bag." Marinette shouted and ran back inside the school. "Good luck Nino!"

Marinette arrived at the classroom yet again and went to her seat in hopes that she may retrieve her bag but unfortunately, it's not there. "I wonder where it could be." She began to search the whole room just in case but once she is at Adrien and Nino's desk, she bumped into the table and Adrien's papers fell to the floor. She quickly picked it up and the content caught her interest.

It's a bunch of drafts of comics and drawings about Ladybug and Adrien but mostly Ladybug.

"I can't believe Adrien drew this," Marinette said as she admired the drafts. "Wait Adrien can draw!"

"Y-yeah, I can draw," Adrien said from behind, making the girl flinched and quickly turn around.

"A-Adrien! I was just a-admiring this and..umm good this picture. " Marinette said.

Adrien chuckled. "Thanks, I was drawing drafts."

"You're as good as Nathanael." Marinette complimented as she looked at the drawing of Ladybug. "Are you a fan of Ladybug per chance?"

"Y-yeah, I am…" Adrien replied massaging the back of his neck. "But my art style is different from his so he's a lot better."

The girl is in deep thoughts as she continues to gaze at the masterpiece made by the love of her life that she didn't even listen to him at all.

"Uh Marinette?" Adrien called and the girl went back to reality.  
"wha- yes?"

"I found your bag at my seat while you're gone away so I wanted to give it to you."

"Ah, t-thank you much very-uhhh… just thank you." Marinette stuttered.

"You're welcome and also, thank you for letting me borrow your pencil Mari." Adrien said giving her the pencil from his sleeve, assuming it's a little magic trick.

"You're so talented." Marinette dreamily said as she gazed at Adrien.  
"Thank you."

"Umm I mean you're so creative and you done a little trick and…" Marinette said as she quickly took the pencil from his hand.

"Oh yeah, thanks again!" Adrien then patted her shoulder and waved. "Let's get going now before Nino and Alya leave us."

"Yeah!" she said and accidentally places the papers inside her bag. She and Adrien then went outside in hopes they'll still catch to their two friends.

Once they are outside, they noticed Nino waving at them. Adrien waved back and approached them with Marinette tagging along.

"So Nino," Marinette began, trying her best not to be distracted at the young Agreste. "Did you asked Alya out?"

"Yeah, he did." Alya replied sassily looking at Nino who's blushing. "And as usual, he invited you guys."

"Well, I'm not surprise…" Adrien said smiling. He then looked at Marinette who had her jaws dropped. "So when is this double date?"

"This Saturday, same time." Alya said. "I don't know what we're gonna do though." She then looked at Nino.

"Umm…I'm keeping it a secret, but I'll assure you I have plans." Nino said.

* * *

 **I know it's short but fear not, chapters will come, Chapter 1 is based on the dream I had so it's kind of short and trying to break it in chapters cuz I'm a bit lazy/sorry**

 **but anyways thank you for reading** ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **I'm sorry that it took so long for the update, I'm just a little occupied and a bit of writer's block for the story. ehehe Anyways, I might update it normally now. Please enjoy reading!**

 **NOTE: I can't think of a title for chapter 2 so bear with it.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"C'mon Ladybug, isn't it a masterpiece?" Chat asked as he spins his leather tail, he was gazing at his lady lovingly.

"Yeah it is, basically it's just a paper with a big pink heart drawn in it," Ladybug said sarcastically, pretending to look amazed at the simple drawing. "Definitely a masterpiece from a four year old kid."

"That is how the size of my heart is beating for you." Chat said flirtatiously, completely ignoring Ladybug's sarcasm.

The beeping of both miraculouses was heard and the two superheroes exchanged looks.

"Well, milady, it looks like our time's up, can I catch a glimpse of your face without your mask?" Chat asked with a bow.

"No!" Ladybug yelled irritably but smiled in the end with a soft giggle. "See you next akuma attack Chat." And she flew away with her yo-yo, leaving the cat behind.

"Of course you'll say that," Chat mumbled to himself. He was standing in an empty rooftop so it's safe for him to revert back to normal. "At least, she kept the paper." And there stood Adrien.

"There's a question…" Plagg began as he followed Adrien going down the building they are in.

"And what's that?"

"Will she keep it?"

"Of course she'll keep it."

"She might throw it."

"Ladybug's not that kind of person, shut up!"

Plagg snickers. "I'm just saying Adrien. It's not wrong to guess."

The boy glared at his kwami one last time and invited him to hide in his white shirt. The kwami done so and Adrien ran outside going to the park. Today is Saturday after all, meaning he's going to hang-out with his three friends, meaning he's going to help Nino's lovelife, meaning he's a part of the double date the four of them plan the other day.

The boy was too determined to go to the park that he didn't notice the blue-haired girl in pigtails is running along with him in just a few inches away. He was too worried that he's going to be the last person to arrive.

"You two are late as usual." Alya said with her arms crossed and lightly stomping her feet as she and Nino watched their two friends catch their breaths.

"Yeah Marinette, I can see why Adrien have to be late but girl, you're house is like right there." Nino said pointing at the bakery. "And saying overslept is not option, it's already noon."

"Well, I was watching Ladybug's fight that's why." Marinette excused making her bestfriend, Alya surprised.

"I almost forgot, how did it go?" Alya asked.

"They're successful of course!"

"Did you record it?"

"Alya, I'm no blogger, Just a spectator."

The boys on the other hand, watched how Alya sulk for missing the chance to witness Ladybug's fight and Marinette hugging her for comfort. They are silently watching them.

"So dude, what made you late? We're waiting 5 minutes ago." Nino asked.

"I was just making excuses to have my dad agree to this," he lied. The truth is, it's his surprise day-off today.

"Glad to hear your dad agrees."

"Well, you better tell your girlfriend to stop sulking for us to get going." Adrien whispered as they turned their attention back to the ladies.

Nino looked at him and raised a brow to Adrien. "My, aren't you interested? Don't worry bro, I'm sure your date with Mari is gonna as fantastic as my date with Alya." Nino then slid his arm around Adrien and gives him a thumbs-up. "I'm gonna make sure of it."

Adrien stared at his friend with a puzzled expression. "O…kay?" is his only response. "I was just curious at what you're planning, not the date itself."

"You cold-hearted being!" Nino gasped in a teasing manner as he quickly clutched his shirt and backed away.

"Don't say that," Adrien pouted. "I can hang out with Marinette anytime, right Marinette?" he then looked at the pig-tailed girl for support, hoping that she'll agree to his fact. Marinette however, was staring at him, gawking even. It took a few minutes for her to get to her senses and she nodded multiple times as an answer.

"Oh, well in that case, follow me and let's go!"

"An observatory?"

"Yeah, an observatory." Nino clarifies, looking at Marinette who asked at the corner of his eye. "They're having a show with neon lights and constellations but if you want, we can go to a movie."

Nino looked at his friends waiting for their answers. Alya shrugged and said she doesn't mind. After all her date was Nino and he has plans for the day and she don't want to take over it.

Adrien however, looked at Marinette who's started to fidget. She was a little hesitant of going.

"Do you want to see the neon lights Marinette?" he asked leaning down a little to see her face. "I can go with Marinette anywhere she likes," Marinette looked at him surprisingly. "Since Alya and Nino are the main couple here."

"I-I'm fine a-anywhere." Marinette stuttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You guys go to the neon lights and me and Marinette are off to the movies, sounds good?" Adrien suggested then winked at Nino as he put his arm around Marinette's shoulder.

"DUDE!" Nino yelled grabbing the boy and pulled him away. "Dude, you're not gonna leave me like this again. You're my wingman!"

"Look, alone time with Alya is good. Remember in the zoo, when you told me Ladybug trapped you two alone in the cage and suddenly you're going out. A date is alone time with special one right? No wingman, no third wheel."

"Heard of the word DOUBLE. DATE?" he whisper yell.

"Yeah, I know the word, we're just going different places." Adrien muttered lazily. "Besides, what's your deal? I like to watch a movie." He then pouted as he removed Nino's grip.

Nino glared at him furiously.

"Well, that settles then," Adrien concluded as he pushed Nino to Alya. "You guys go to your gig and we'll go to ours and maybe we'll meet for snacks later." He bid goodbye and dragged Marinette to the movies.

Once they arrived, the boy looked at Marinette worriedly, she's been frozen since. "You okay?" Adrien asked worriedly putting his hands at her shoulders. Marinette flinched because of his touch and looked at him at the eye with surprise.

"What just happen? I thought we're gonna go with them?" Marinette asked very surprised.

Adrien just chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that Marinette for dragging you into this."

"No, it's f-fine, it's just we left them." She said blankly. "Why did we left them?"

"I just want them to have some alone time that's all, do you know what Nino needs?"

"Confidence to be alone with Alya?"

"Exactly!" Adrien yelled. He then looked at the girl curiously. "How do you know that?"

"I-it's obvious, He asked me some advice yesterday so I suggested for him to ask Alya out." Adrien gave her a confused look and she noticed this right away. A blush appeared on her cheeks. "But I'm did not suggest to have a double date!"

"I know," Adrien said as he chuckles. "Nino always invites me to this kind of stuff."

"And Alya always drags me along when you're around."

"What? Really?"

There was a moment of silence between them, both eyes are staring one another. Marinette was unable to move and Adrien was waiting for her answer to know why Alya is dragging her along everytime Alya is with him.

"I wonder why?" Adrien wondered aloud as he smirked, thinking of reasons why she would do that. He then noticed Marinette's surprised and a bit disappointed, making him want to take back his smirk and starts to wave his hands in frustration. "Not that I'm saying I don't like to be with you Marinette—umm…I like to be with you, I'm just curious, don't be offended."

The girl just blinked and grinned. "Don't worry I'm not," she said and faced the movie house to check the available movies. "So what do you want to watch?"

Adrien stepped forward and joined her. "I don't know, anything romantic I guess since you girls like it."

"Eww…no! Do you like to watch a movie with people snogging at their seats?" Marinette rambled as she sticks her tongue out.

"No, definitely not!" Adrien said as he shivers. "Sorry I suggested that."

"D-Do you like animation? I never watched this movie yet." She said pointing at a kid's movie.

"I don't mind, but is it a little childish?"

"I'm a kid's at heart." She shrugged shyly. "If you don't want to I guess let's pick ano—"

"No it's fine, let's go!" Adrien then grabbed her hand and dragged her to the movies they decided to watch.

Seating at their seats and having two bags of popcorn, they enjoy watching the movie. Adrien enjoys watching while Marinette is taking glances to the boy. She can't believe she's watching a movie with him.

"Say Adrien," she began her eyes are focused at the screen. "Shouldn't we just go to the observatory and just stalk their date?"

"Umm…" Adrien began nervously as he gulped the popcorn in his mouth. "To be honest, I wanted to watch a movie and this is the only opportunity I have." He slumped at his seat and looked at Marinette apologetically. "Sorry for dragging you."

Marinette looked at him and giggled, turning her attention to the screen. "No, it's fine I always wanted to see this movie so we're on the same page here."

Adrien smiled. "But if you want, we can tease them later," he suggested.

"Oh please, revenge is sweet." Marinette said as she grinned mischievously, thinking what teases will she give to her dear friend.

The four friends agreed they would meet up at a coffee shop at the district near where the theatre is at. Since Marinette and Adrien are just two blocks away, they're the first one to arrive to the said building. Adrien ordered a cup of coffee and Marinette offered a frappuccino, of course Adrien is the one who'll be paying and Marinette don't have any choice but to let him.

"I brought some croissants from the bakery." Marinette said as she opened her backpack and took the small box filled with the said bread. Adrien, on the other hand, couldn't help but smile as he gazed at the transparent box of croissants. It's been a week since he last tasted the goods in the local bakery.

"I think I have cookies as well," she added as she rummaged through her bag. "Let's see…"

"Can I have some?" Adrien asked innocently.

"Go ahead." she replied, still busy searching her bag. She took out every boxes inside. Her parents insisted to bring them.

Adrien happily opened each box as he stuffed his croissant in his mouth. A few boxes have their leftovers from the movie. It's like Marinette brought every product there is in their bakery. It was heaven for him to see such amount of bread and sweets in the table.

Nino and Alya finally arrived and joined their table; they ordered their drinks and joined. The two couldn't just interrupt how focused their two friends are. Adrien is busy eating and Marinette is still scavenging her bag as if emptying the whole content.

"You two seemed busy, do you guys enjoy your movie?" Alya asked watching Marinette's determined face. As for Nino, he watched Adrien eat with amazement.

Adrien looked at Alya and nodded, gulping his food before he starts talking. "Yep, it was fun, how about you, did you enjoy your show?" he then looked at Nino. "Eat Nino, it's fine to eat what's on the table." Nino flinched and do what he's told.

"Yeah, it was simply AMA-ZING!" Alya said remembering the show. "You should've seen it!" she then took some cookies and shoves it on her own mouth.

"Marinette, there's enough food here don't go searching for more." Alya said worriedly.

"I'm almost finished, I—" Marinette stopped and looked at the nice folder filled with papers. As she browsed the content, something caught her attention and gazed at it. It was the drafts Adrien drew yesterday.

"Marinette, what you looking at, can I see?" Alya asked as she reached the papers Marinette was holding. Adrien quickly took a glimpse of the paper and noticed Alya reaching it so he quickly took the whole folder from Marinette's hands and hide it between their thighs. They stared at Adrien and his awkward composure.

"You okay dude?" Nino asked.

"Yeah," Adrien then leaned closer to Marinette and whispered to her ear. "Please don't tell about these drafts to anyone. Ever!"

Marinette looked down at the folder before staring at the boy's face. She nodded as a respond.

"What was the paper about?"

"Uhh..Notes! I accidentally put my notes in her bag yesterday." Adrien said with a little frustrated tone. Alya raised a brow at him with a smile on her face. Nino looked at Alya and Adrien.

"Are you sure it's notes? Not a love letter?" Alya teased with a sassy face. The blonde and blue haired then became flustered and Nino was silently laughing watching the reaction made by the two.

"No! it's not a love letter at all!" Adrien yelled.

"If it's not, can you show the notes?" Nino asked and the boy flinched.

"Here,"

Marinette's voice entered as she showed the first page of the content. Adrien on the other hand, froze at his seat looking at the girl with a terrified face. The page has words and even formulas from Mme. Mendeleiv's class. The blonde sighed in relief.

* * *

Adrien was lying on his bed checking his drawings that Marinette gave back, rereading his little comic about his fantasies with Ladybug as Adrien. He's a bit embarrassed by the fact that the girl read the draft but it's fine since they are both big fans of the heroine.

"Can you stop rereading your piece of paper? you've been reading the same pages for hours!" Plagg said before eating his little cheese.

"So?"

"It's pain in my eyes!"

"It's pain in my eyes to see you stare at the cheese all day." Adrien said with a grin on his face. He decided to organize his papers to separate his drawings from his notes. As he was organizing, he stumbled a paper with a heart drawn into it. He stared at it for minutes with Plagg staring at it as well.

"Hey, isn't that what you drew for Ladybug?" Plagg asked, tilting his head. "I told you she threw it."

The boy ignored him. "It can't be, maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Coincidence by how?"

"Maybe someone gave it to Marinette and she accidentally slipped it here along with my papers. It is from her bag after all."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, now give me my cheese."

* * *

"Can I help you Marinette? You've been staring at me for hours." Adrien asked as he looked at Marinette's pouted face. It's Monday and they're at school now. Marinette is standing in front of Adrien and Nino's desk for way too long.

"Can you give me my heart back?" she asked softly, looking straight into his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chat's letter

"What?" Adrien muttered. His eyes widened, jaws dropped and a streak of pink appeared across his face. He stared at the girl's deep bluebell eyes too intently. Did she just confessed?

"Can you give me my heart back?" she repeated. Adrien was speechless and the boy beside and the girl behind that boy is grinning at him with so much satisfaction.

"What!" Chloe's voice yelled grabbing everyone's attention. She's been watching them these past minutes and hearing Marinette's confession got her nerves on. Chloe then faced Marinette and glared at her, pushing her. "HOW DARE YOU CONFESS TO ADRIKINS!"

"W-what, I- I-"Marinette stuttered as she switch glances at Chloe and Adrien. She was pushed violently by Chloe to her seat and Marinette was struggling not to be moved from her spot.

"Wait, I have to—" Marinette stuttered as she keeps her gaze at the boy.

"No, you're not going to confess, Adrien is mine!" Chloe argued as she forcefully pushed Marinette to her seat which turned out successful.

"Get away from him! I don't want to see you too close to Adrikins." Chloe warned and stormed away back to her seat.

Adrien turned around to see the girl who confessed to him. Alya keeps rambling and nudging her shoulder, probably teasing her. He did fell a bit pity towards his friend, Chloe's insults and Alya's playful teasing is not good for the embarrassed Marinette.

Marinette noticed a pair of eyes looking at her and it's Adrien's. She began to fidget as she tried to look him back in the eye. It's very hard to do so because of what happen with Chloe about confessing to the boy she loves.

"I was meaning to tell you that I -I was wondering…" she stuttered as she began to fidget and Chloe stood and rushed beside her and yelled at her ear.

"I told you stop flirting with Adrikins!" Chloe yelled. Adrien on the other hand, was red all over.

"WHAT!" Marinette yelled in surprise as she stood up. Her face was red as well. She looked down at Adrien who is staring at her and the rest of her classmates as well. Man, is she embarrassed for something she didn't meant to do. "But I wasn't flirting." She defended.

 _"_ _Well, wish I can…"_ she thought. She glanced at Adrien and turned to Chloe.

"I was just asking if he has the paper with a heart drawn to it, I accidentally put it in there by mistake." Marinette said at Chloe as she drew a heart in the air with her fingers.

Chloe wasn't satisfied of the girl's reason and crossed her arms. "So you're saying you gave him a love letter?"

Marinette averted her gaze towards Chloe and remembered the time she didn't signed her letter to him that Valentine's day. "No, it's not for him, it's for me." She muttered.

"For you? Aren't you a desperate for love." Chloe said sarcastically and left her. She seemed to be satisfied about Marinette writing a love letter for herself.

Adrien stared at Marinette and how she glares at Chloe before sitting down. He then went back to reality as Nino nudged him. Making him automatically rummaged the insides of his bag and took the piece of paper Marinette is describing.

"Is this what you're searching for Marinette?" he asked raising the piece of paper in his hand.

"I can't believe it's real." Chloe muttered.

"Yes, yes, thank you!" Marinette said, her hands are trembling as she reached. She flinched as her hand brushed against Adrien's and she quickly sat down and gazed at the heart drawn to it.

"Tell me girl, who's the lucky guy?" Alya asked as she peeked at the paper with her.

Marinette quickly hide it at the rest of her things and looked at Alya. "No one!" but dear friend Alya isn't convince.

"I know you're not stupid to draw a heart and take it back after you lost it." Alya said. "It's from someone special right?"

By this, Adrien's turned his attention to them. He was catching glimpses at the girl behind her, listening to their conversation intently. To be honest, he's also curious who gave Marinette a paper that is exactly or coincidentally the same as he gave to his beloved Ladybug.

"Seriously, it's none of your business." Marinette stated, glaring at Alya. She couldn't say it's a gift from Chat Noir especially if she's Ladybug that time. It will be very suspicious, and she don't want to be a part of the suspiciousness.

"C'mon tell me, I'm your best friend!" Alya cooed, smiling at her.

"NO!"

"Pwetty Pwease…"

"A million No!"

"Is it for someone special then?"

"No! I did said it's for me right?"

"And I said, tell me who's the lucky guy?!"

"Shh…Mme. Bustier is here."

* * *

"Bye bye little butterfly." Ladybug said as she waved goodbye to the little white butterfly who flutters away from her yoyo.

"Another day saved M'lady." Chat said winking at Ladybug and began to flex. Ladybug rolled her eyes and looked at the sky to see if the little butterfly is gone now.

"Stop flexing kitty, I'm not interested." Ladybug said as her gaze is still up in the sky.

"How can you not appreciate my looks, Marinette does." Chat said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh really," Ladybug said, hearing the name Marinette made her interested. "Is Marinette a fangirl of yours?" she asked in a teasing way. She could almost hear the scream in her head, there's no way she'll be head over heels over to this cat like an obsessed fan.

Chat then began to play with his tail, "Nah, I don't know but she did seem excited about teaming up with me that time against Nathanael." He said smiling, remembering the time he spent with the girl. His ears then perked up and looked at his lady with flirty eyes. "My ladybug, aren't you jealous of dear Marinette?"

Ladybug looked at her partner in crime with an irritated look and she rolled her eyes. She groaned.

"Speaking of Marinette, Do you still have that heart I gave you m'lady?" Chat asked as he leaned closer.

"Yeah."

"Do you know someone gave her the same card I gave you?"

Ladybug smiled with a little sarcasm. "Really? My, aren't you a flirt? Poor Marinette dealing with a cat like you."

"M'lady, I'm no flirt to her, you're the only one I flirt and my heart belongs to you of course." Chat said offering her a rose.

"Stop it." Ladybug said frankly. A piece of folded paper appeared in front of her face and she took it. She looked at Chat hoping to get an answer.

*beep* *beep*

"Well, I'll be leaving then m'lady." Chat said saluting to her before he jumped and left.

Ladybug watched as the feline superhero fled and she sighed. Looking at the folded paper in her hand, she decided to read it at home.

* * *

Marinette was lying on her bed with Tikki sitting beside her at her pillow. She clearly don't want to read a love letter especially from Chat, the most flirty person she knows but she's also curious at what he has written. Besides, Chat Noir is one of the very important in her heart so reading it is the least she can do for a friend.

"It's now or never Tikki," Marinette said confidently and she opened the letter, saying it loud so that Tikki will follow. "I do hope I don't cringe."

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _You're red as Ladybug,_

 _I love you._

Marinette gulped and exchanged looks with Tikki. She gave her kwami a look and grinned mockingly.

"So cheesy," they said in unison and giggled. They looked at the paper once more to read the rest of the letter.:

 _Dearest Ladybug,_

 _Your eyes as blue as the sea,_

 _Your hair in pigtails is a wonder to me._

 _Your smile is purrfect like the sun above,_

 _I don't even know if this is just puppy love._

 _I know you don't like it but I don't want you to hate me._

 _I know it's my bad cat puns that's at fault and I'm truly sorry_

 _but I won't stop it though, I will keep flirting._

 _Until I get the answer I won't stop trying._

 _My heart belongs to you and only you,_

 _I bet the girl underneath the mask is a beauty too._

 _You might not agree for us to know who we are,_

 _I promise I'll search for you no matter how far._

 _The thing I want to say is,_

 _I love you with all my heart._

 _I'll be waiting for you m'lady,_

 _'_ _till death do us part._

"That was…" Tikki began looking at Marinette. "Marinette, what happen to your face, I thought you were crying." Marinette was indeed in tears but that's just because she's yawning but she is indeed touched at the poem.

"I was touched Tikki," Marinette said wiping the tears in her cheeks.

"Oh Marinette," Tikki said patting Marinette's cheek for comfort.

"But the 'till death do us part' thing ruined the mood."

"What?"

"I mean," she sniffed and looked at Tikki. "That's the cheesiest line ever—well, he is a cat with cheesy puns so that made sense." She then stood up and took her diary and stapled it at her today's entry. She closed it and jumped into her bed.

"Good night, Tikki!"

* * *

 **I'm going to have a break for this story just because of writer's block and let's face it, I don't know what to write. But when I have an idea for the next, I'm sure to type it and try to finish as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Critics

"Adrien?" Plagg called watching the boy walk back and forth in his room.

"Yoohoo, Adrien?" Plagg called again but the boy didn't hear. The little kwami picked up a book and with his strength throw it towards the boy.

"YO ADRIEN!"

Adrien turned his attention to his little kwami as the book hit his arm. He looked at the black kwami. "It's creeping me seeing you walk back and forth and murmuring words." Plagg cried as he zoomed closer to the boy's face. "Don't tell me you're worried about what that girl thinks about your letter, please get over it!" the kwami groaned looking at Adrien with disgust.

"Plagg, I'm worried about the letter, what if the letter isn't good enough." Adrien said freaking out looking at his kwami straight in the eye.

"Well one, if you don't put puns you might have an advantage and two, you can't just ask Ladybug at once, it's already late and you don't even know where she is!" Plagg said in an irritated tone. "Now get to bed lover boy!

"You sound like Nathalie y'know," Adrien said as he chuckles then he jumped at his bed.

"Yeah, yeah, I just want a moment of silence with my camembert." Plagg said floating slowly towards his bowl of cheese he left at Adrien's cupboard. "So shut up." he added with a glare.

"Fine, just let me draw some drafts and sketches, I'm feeling inspired." Adrien said standing up from his bed and took some paper and pencil and went back to his bed.

"Fine, just keep quiet!" the kwami said as he slowly drifted to sleep in his bed of camembert.

* * *

Adrien arrived at his classroom after getting away from Chloe's attempts of kissing and cuddling him surprisingly. Sometimes, he wants a tough dog by his side so he can bark loudly at the mayor's daughter to get her away from him but all he got is secret tiny cat hiding in his bag.

As he entered the room, his eyes are focused on the red haired Nathanael who's sitting at the end of the row. Adrien walked towards him with a smile on his face. The red head was drawing some sketches about Marinette, the blonde took a glimpse of it and he's amazed at how Nathanael drew his friend perfectly.

"Hey Nathanael," he greeted as he waved.

"Hey," Nathanael said looking up at the blonde, closing his sketchpad and putting down his pencil. "What's up?"

Adrien stared at the red head nervously, clutching the strap of his bag tightly. He opened and rummaged his bag and took a few of papers. "I know I'm not good as you at drawing but can you criticize?" he asked offering the papers to the red head.

"Sure," Nathanael took it and checked all of it. He smiled and nodded in satisfaction. "You got talent, I tell ya." He then chuckles as he read the comic. "I didn't know you see Ladybug and Chat Noir as a couple."

"Oh…yeah I see them like that. They're my OTP as Alya always said." Adrien said nervously with a smile curled at his lips.

"It may not be a realistic drawing but you drew them just fine as a cartoon or something like that and you have a nice plot here, perfect for a comic." Nathanael said happily reading some lines. "You make them so natural like you live it." He said in amazement as he gives the papers back.

 _"_ _Well I exactly live it."_ Adrien said to himself in his head. He reached the papers and smiles. "Thanks for the critic Nathanael." He said as he walked to his desk.

Adrien hid the papers in his bag and sat next to Nino as usual. He didn't manage to tease him that Saturday at the café like he planned with Marinette but seeing Nino all normal and cool, maybe now's the time for some payback for teasing.

Wearing his Chat Noir smile, he looked at his friend in a weird way that made Nino slowly looking at him with a confused look.

"Say Nino, you didn't told me the story of your date with Alya that Saturday in the observatory. Mind telling?" he asked with a smile. If he's Chat Noir now, his tail might be swinging with excitement by now.

"Oh we're cool, we watched the colorful lights and the constellations, Learned a bit or two about Astronomy." Nino said smiling as he starts having flashbacks making him blush and smile dreamily.

"So you gone close to Alya?" he asked with an annoying smirk.

"Y-yeah, you could say that." Nino said as he switched glances at the board and to his friend. He is getting a little bit crept out by that smirk. "Dude, stop it, you're starting to creep me out."

Adrien looked at Nino surprisingly, who would've thought Plagg's snickering and being annoying affects him so much. He then flinched and shook his head. "But seriously though, does that mean you don't need me as your wingman anymore?" he asked curiously and seriously.

"Maybe, I can't really tell." Nino said with a shrug.

"Hey, have me as your best man at the wedding day, 'kay?" Adrien said innocently with a gentleman smile paste at his face.

Nino blushed and looked at Adrien. "Dude! What are you saying?" but seeing Adrien's smirk, he definitely knows what he's doing. "Sure dude and we'll make Marinette the maid of honor so that you'll be partners at the marching in the aisle part."

Adrien turned flustered and averted his eyes to Nino as he gets his things ready for class. Not a single word came from each other during the whole day except lunch break.

As for Marinette, sitting behind the two boys can't help but to listen to the boys' conversation along with Alya. She can't help but to smile at how Adrien teases Nino and she even looked at Alya who is blushing as well. She nudges her friend and winked but Alya rolled her eyes and ignore.

A blush appeared on her cheeks as Nino said she'll be maid of honor while Adrien is the best man. Marinette noticed that Alya is looking at her sassily, raising one brow.

"You know, I can make that happen at my wedding day." Alya whispered to her friend's ear. "I'm serious…like very serious." She added.

"Shut up…" Marinette muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry for not having a fast update like I used to, I'm just out of my house so I didn't have time to write something. I'm grateful that you guys followed and favorite this, I really appreciate it! you guys are the best!**

 **Please also be reminded that I'll update in a alternate daily thing (sorry if I don't make any sense xD) meaning I'm not updating it daily like the previous fanfic I write because I have another in-progress ML fanfic writing so expect that I'll update them alternately. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

Chapter 5: Adrien's Wingman

"How's the letter milady?" Chat asked as he and Ladybug are at the top of the Eiffel tower having their night patrol.

"To be honest Chat, I was touched, thank you." Ladybug said smiling softly. "Aren't you a fan of Shakesphere perhaps?"

Chat looked at his lady and think. "I watched some plays and read Romeo and Juliet."

"You're the cheesiest cat I know. FYI The last part ruined it."

"Last part?"

"Till death do us part? Really?" She said raising one brow and grinned.

"I will protect you with my entire life milady." He said as he closed his eyes and smiled dreamily. "When I finally know who you are underneath, I'll really protect you whenever you go."

"Sounds like a stalker to me." Ladybug said as she chuckled.

"Let's just say I'm your guardian angel." Chat said wiggling his brows.

"Anyways, let's call it a night kitty." Ladybug said standing up and spinning her yoyo about to take flight.

"Aww, but I want to spend the night with you some more my lady." Chat said teasingly standing up as well.

"I've got some work to do at home." She said then she released her yoyo. "Don't dare follow me, okay?"

Chat nodded and watches Ladybug flee.

* * *

The next day at lunch time, Adrien was tapping his pen at his paper, he's in deep thoughts right now and his tapping caused his three friends to worry.

"Is something bothering you bro?" Nino asked as he peeked at his paper. "Are you making a love letter?!"

Adrien turned flustered and crumpled it into a ball. "Nope! nope! It's no letter!"

Meanwhile, Alya keeps nudging Marinette who blushes redder than she usually does. "I bet the love letter's for you." Alya teased.

"Shush Alya, I'm sure it's not!"

"Hey Marinette, Can I talk to you after school, there's something I want to ask." Adrien said rubbing his nape nervously.

"Whaa-" Marinette exclaimed and started murmuring.

"She'll be there." Alya said with a thumbs up as she pats Marinette's her back.

"Thanks Mari!"

"Omigawsh Mari, what if he'll ask you out." Alya squealed as she and Marinette are on their way of leaving the campus to meet up with their guy friends.

"I doubt that."

"What if he'll confess?"

"I'm sure that will not happen."

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien gree **t** ed with Nino at his side waving as well.

"What if he ask you to be his girlfriend—"

"Quit it, will you Alya?" Marinette said irritated and waved to Adrien and Nino. "Hi! What's up Adrien?"

"Would you mind joining me for the rest of the day Marinette?" Adrien asked shyly as he lightly scratched his cheek because of nervousness. Marinette stared at the boy, ignoring the nudges from Alya. "I need to talk to you about something privately."

Marinette was still staring at his face, she's completely malfunctioning. "Ah!" She rolled her eyes to Alya begging her to stop and quickly looked back. "W-whatever it is, S-Sure." She manages to smile.

"Well, if that's all I can hear from Adrien, I should better be leaving, I've got some errands so see ya dudes." Nino said winking at them before he leaves.

"Me too, I've got a video to edit for the ladyblog so toodles!" Alya said bidding them goodbye and left immediately.

Adrien and Marinette watches their two friends leave. Adrien was smiling as he watched them while Marinette's glaring at Alya's direction until she's out of her view.

"Adrikins!" Chloe's voice was heard. The young Bourgeois was running happily towards Adrien with open arms.

As soon as the boy noticed this, he quickly opened the car's door, took Marinette's wrist and swooped in the car with her. "Let's get going now." He said to the driver and the car immediately took off.

A simple thing happen, both teenagers are red on their faces. Marinette's on top and Adrien's below. It's an awkward position for both of them and the gorilla known as the driver didn't care. As Marinette noticed where she is right now, she quickly lifts her body up and sat close to the door. The boy sat up as well. Neither the two of them looked at each other.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to talk without any distraction from Chloe." Adrien said nervously.

Marinette just nodded and after a few minutes she chuckled a little. "I'm sure if Chloe had interfered, you never had the chance to talk about your little problem." She muttered out of the blue, enjoying the thought of abandoning Chloe.

Adrien looked at Marinette surprisingly and laughed. He definitely hear clearly what she just said and he might just treasure this talk with her since he often get stutters and awkward conversation with her. "You seemed to enjoy to see Chloe suffer, you're not nice." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Well she's not nice too; at least I'm not verbally bullying people." Marinette said as she shrug.

Adrien laughed. "That's so true, you know her well!" he said. Marinette flinched as she heard Adrien laugh, she can't believe she actually have a conversation with him without stutters so she just gone quiet and began to fidget.

"So what do you want from me?" she asked as they now arrived at the Agreste's residence.

Adrien didn't say a word as he smiled. He lead Marinette to his lovely mansion, greeted by Nathalie and they went to his room.

"I wanted to ask you some advice, if that's okay." Adrien said as he closed his door and went to his desk.

"Advice?" she repeated as she was astonished by the huge room Adrien lives in. As she noticed Adrien at the corner of her eye, she looked at him and followed. "What kind of?"

"You know I'm a huge ladybug fan right?"

Marinette nodded.

"And I wanted to write her a lo-letter, y'know a letter of gratitude to thank her for her saving Paris all the time."

"Okay…"

"And I don't know the words to express. She might not like it or confused or-Arrggh I don't even know!"

Marinette had her jaws dropped the entire she was listening, she can't believe he's writing a letter to her. She can't handle the pressure. After a few minutes of processing, she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe how frustrated you are in this." She said as she wiped a tear from her eye. Adrien pouted.. "The famous and excellent Adrien Agreste who excel most of the subject is actually having a hard time in literature."

Adrien blushed glaring at her.

"Okay, sorry, I'll stop now." She cleared her throat and smiled with a rather sweet face. "But I don't blame you though, literature is vast."

"So what's the problem again?" she asked.

"Help me express my feelings to her." He replied looking at his paper as he taps his pen.

Marinette widened her eyes looking at Adrien's serious face. "What?"

"Help me figure out the right words to express. I don't know where to start and Pla—a certain other friend of mine isn't help at all." Adrien pouted like a child.

The girl wants to help him as much as she can but if Adrien gives Ladybug the letter with her contribution, there's no element of surprise in it because Ladybug helped him write a letter for her.

"Umm since you d-don't have the words to s-say, maybe writing a letter isn't the t-thing for you to give." Marinette stuttered.

"Meaning?"

"M-meaning, umm how about try to express it with illustrations, I've seen you draw and it's g-good. I'm sure Ladybug will like it as well."

Adrien gasped and smiled. He stood up and gave the girl a big hug making her melt because of the warmness. He then let go of her, leaving his hands resting on her shoulders. "Why didn't I think of that, you're the smartest person I've known! Thank you! Thank you!"

Marinette smiled shyly and nodded.

"Now if you can help me think of how to—" he began but Marinette slowly backed away.

"M-Marinette should better go home now." She stuttered as she continue to back away. She don't want to spoil herself from Adrien's message.

"R-really," Adrien said sadly looking out his window. "It is dark now. I'll ask Gorilla to send you home."

Marinette nodded. "T-thank you."

Marinette arrived at her home minutes after. She had dinner and went quickly to her room. She fell at her bed and began to fangirl. "Tikki, Adrien's giving me a letter."

"Congratulations Marinette." Tikki cheered.

"And he complimented me."

"Yeah, say, let's go night patrol, Chat might be waiting." Tikki said.

"Alright Tikki, Spots on!"

Ladybug arrived at the Eiffel Tower to meet up with Chat and luckily, she's the first one to arrive. She sat at the pillar and waited but after a few minutes, the cat is still nowhere to be found.

"Chat's not here yet!" she complained spinning her yoyo. "Well, that leaves me going on solo. I'll scold him for missing patrols!" she said irritated as she started patrolling.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Your reviews, are interesting and I appreciate it, ^_^ thank you for posting reviews, favorites and follows so far. I promise I won't let you down!**

 **This chapter is just maybe for Adrienette laughs because I love you guys. This is also the start of being curious, you know, the hints and stuff? and as the chapter title says, Chat Noir DESERVES punishment. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Chat's punishment of abandoning his lady. (Sorta)

"Pound it!"

Another day saved by our superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. They saved Paris so early that they didn't have some shut eye. Especially Marinette a.k.a. Ladybug…who was awake the whole evening not making clothes but thinking about the blonde kid who's gonna write on a certain piece of paper.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug yelled as she threw the polka dotted headphones in the air and the next thing you know it, everything's back to normal.

"Milady, you sure are beautiful." Chat complimented and Ladybug glared as she yawned. "And cute too especially when you yawn."

"Shut up chaton!" Ladybug said lazily.

"Beep."

Chat Noir's miraculous starts beeping. Chat looked at his lady and bowed before he takes his leave. As for Ladybug, she was in a daze since she's awfully tired that she didn't realize Chat Noir left.

"Ohh—I forgot to scold him." Ladybug said irritably and flew away in a dark alleyway for her to detransform.

Marinette ran as fast as she can to her class no matter how sleepy she is. She can almost feel her legs all wobbly as she ran. She is definitely tired. She's lucky that she is a few minutes late though, if she's not, then she'll be in real trouble in her academics because of the pop quizzes she missed.

She silently opened the door and slowly walked to her seat as quiet as possible while Mme. Bustier is writing at the board. All eyes of her classmates are watching her but the girl didn't mind because she's used to it.

"Marinette's late again." Chloe said in her sassy voice, looking at Marinette sarcastically. The class gasped dramatically and Marinette tripped at the stairs before she could even take the first steps. The teacher turned around and crossed her arms.

"Marinette, please make your way to your seat with normal walking, you might harm yourself." Mme. Bustier said with a worried smile and she continued writing.

Instead of walking, Marinette slowly crawled her way to her seat. Little than she know that Adrien was watching her struggle curiously.

"Made it," Marinette muttered as slumped herself to her desk. Her hands hanging, basically touching Adrien's hair. She was tired so she didn't know that she began twirling her fingers to the soft blonde hair the model owns. She's doing it to because she feels comfortable doing so.

As for Adrien, he was taking glances at Marinette who keeps playing with his hair. He was surprised at first that suddenly something is up at the back of his head but looking at the girl who looks very tired, he couldn't just scold her, she might just burst of anger or annoyance and he don't want that to happen. He just let her, it's the least he can do for her for suggesting such an amazing idea last night.

During lunch, Marinette managed to take the opportunity to sleep. Nino asked Adrien if he can switch seats with Alya during lunch and without hesitation, Adrien agreed.

While Alya and Nino are busy flirting or having their time together, Adrien took the opportunity to continue his drawing with Marinette beside him but unfortunately, he didn't have his mind agree to what he's doing so he just doodle stuff.

"Mmppphhh….Chat…" Marinette muttered in her sleep. Adrien heard and quickly looked at her surprised. He watched the girl's brows crossed. "Chat, how dare you leave!"

Adrien's confused. What did his alter ego do to Marinette to be angry at him? He doesn't remember leaving Marinette as Chat Noir nor interacting with her in recent days. His mind was so occupied by the thought that he didn't noticed he was leaning to her to listen to her mutters but doing so he suddenly received a punch from Marinette. He got punched by Marinette by the cheek.

"CHAT NOIR!" Marinette yelled as she punched the young Agreste. Everyone gasped and had their attention at the two people.

"OUCH!" Adrien yelled as he quickly touched his damaged cheek. Marinette woke up by his voice. She quickly looked at her side and saw Adrien in pain holding his cheek, she also noticed her hand form a fist and she knew what just happened. How could she!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Marinette said bowing her head several times.

"OMG, how dare you hurt Adrien!" Chloe said as she marched her way to Marinette and give her a punch in the head but comparing to Marinette's, Marinette's have much strength.

The girl in pigtails ignored what Chloe has done to her, her attention focused on the young Agreste.

"Adrien, I'm really, really, really sorry, it was an accident…I think…but I swear I'm terribly sorry!" Marinette said out of frustration as her hands began to move around the air.

Adrien chuckled and shook his head. "It's fine, it was my fault actually, I should've gone close to your face." Adrien said as he let go of his cheek and give Marinette a pat on the shoulder.

 _"_ _Wait, gone close to my face? Is he going to kiss me in my sleep?"_ she thought. She was screaming internally but she didn't let her expression show it. She sighed in relief and lowered her head.

"Dude, you okay? Does it hurt?" Nino asked.

"Yeah but it's fine, it'll go away a couple of minutes." Adrien said with a smile as he shrugged. "Don't worry about me."

Marinette kept her distant away from Adrien as she was sitting at the edge of the seat. Adrien on the other hand continue his doodles. Everyone continue to do their thing afterwards.

"Why are you so far away?" Adrien asked with a chuckle as he taps his pencil but Marinette didn't respond as she looked away. "C'mon, scootch over her a little, I'm not mad, I swear!" he said gesturing his finger for Marinette to come close and she did but she still looks away.

Adrien stopped doodling and looked over at Marinette. "Say Marinette, what was your dream about?" he asked and Marinette tilted her head at him.

"You were muttering about Chat Noir as you sleep, is there something between the two of you?" he asked. Marinette starts blushing, she couldn't tell she got the dream because of how Ladybug wants to scold him.

"Umm…nothing really…" Marinette said softly but Adrien isn't convinced. Even if he is Chat Noir, he could see she's lying. He could tell something is up.

"Really, but what's about Chat Noir leaving you?" he asked again. "What's that about?

Marinette remembers the dream she had very clearly but being the master of making excuses, Marinette have a perfect excuse for it, she just can't believe she was using her skill against Adrien, her crush—what am I saying, she's using excuses all the time towards him.

"I was having this dream about Chat Noir leaving me when the gamer akuma was going to kidnap me and I was about to punch him as punishment." She excused, remembering the time Max got akumatized and the fact that she actually wants to punch Chat in the face.

"Oh."Adrien bit his lips, thinking how painful for him as Chat Noir if he lives in Marinette's dream. He let out a nervous chuckle pretending to laugh so that she'll think that it's funny for him. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt for him, Poor Chat Noir." He grinned, teasing himself.

"Yeah…umm…" Marinette said as she fidgeted her fingers. "How's your letter to Ladybug by the way?" she muttered hoping to change the topic.

"I've spent the night doing it but I don't know how to start." He said. "Give me some suggestions Mari."

"Umm…" she stuttered. Here it goes again, Adrien asking Marinette a.k.a. Ladybug about ideas for his letter to her and still she doesn't want to be spoiled. "I-I don't k-know...I can't think of anything because of-Chat and designs I work on last night." She lied.

" Oh, well, you better rest then Mari," Adrien said worriedly, guiding Marinette's head to lie down on her desk. Marinette looked at him in horror. "And don't worry, I'm not going to let my face go too close." He said as he chuckles. "Now, go to sleep dear Marinette."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Addiction

"Good evening milady!" Chat cooed as he met up with Ladybug at the Eiffel Tower.

"Evening." Ladybug greeted angrily as she glared at the cat boy. Her eyes widened as she saw Chat Noir's cheek all covered up in cotton and bandage. "What happen to you?"

"Nothing, just a girl punches me in the face." Chat said grinning as he touched his cheek.

"Did the girl dumped you?" Ladybug asked smiling. "Not lucky with the ladies I see?"

"Shut up, you haven't dumped me though so I guess I'm still lucky." Chat said seductively.

Ladybug then punches Chat by the arm.

"Ouch, that hurts milady, I'm already injured and here you are giving meow-ther one." He said massaging his arm.

"Don't you run out of puns to say kitty?" She asked as she manages to calm down.

"No-well it just so happens that I thought of one." He said shyly as he began to fidget. The girl raised a brow and stood up from her seat.

"Well kitty, let's begin evening patrol." She said as she smiled waiting for Chat to agree with her.

Chat looked at her and let a smirk curled over his lips.

"If I must milady," he said smirking as he stood up as well.

"If you must?" she repeated mimicking Chat teasingly. "You should!"

He shrugged like an idiot and was about to jump and take leave so he can patrol but Ladybug called him.

"Wait," she called.

"Yes my Ladybug?"

"You missed patrol yesterday what's up?" Ladybug asked, her arms crossed and Her voice sounds sound irritated.

Chat rubbed the back of his neck as he averted his lady's eyes. "I've been busy, y'know. Busy that I didn't know I fell asleep and I woke up the time the patrol is already over and-umm I sorry." He stuttered.

Ladybug glared at him. According to her, he is one of the reasons why she didn't have sleep, why she accidentally punched poor Adrien's face at school even if it's entirely her fault for thinking about that awesome letter she's about to receive.

"Ah, I'm really sorry I mean it." Chat cried, begging Ladybug to forgive him, throwing himself to Ladybug giving her a hug. Ladybug squeaked as she was hugged but didn't push the boy but rather looked at him at the corner of her eye listening to his sobs. She couldn't help but pat him.

"Sigh, fine, I forgive you stupid kitty." Ladybug said.

Chat looked at the heroine with a smile, his eyes are smiling as well. "Really, milady?"

"Yeah, so please, let's go and patrol rather than hugging, you almost broke my bones." She said, having the last part a lie just to avoid more hugs.

He agreed and he and Ladybug had their nightly patrol.

Luckily, Paris is quiet, no akumas, no trouble, no crimes. The heroes met up in the tower again. "Paris is peace and quiet thankfully." Ladybug said smiling.

"Yeah, I better go home now milady, I'm awfully tired." Chat said as he yawned getting his baton and extending it.

"Wait," Ladybug called again and Chat looked at her curiously. "Are you missing something?" she suddenly blurted out of the blue.

"Did I?" Chat asked innocently but later smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck and went towards the heroine. "Are you waiting for a good night kiss milady?" he said leaning down to kiss her but failed since Ladybug bowed down and backed away and dodged those lips of his.

"O-On the second thought, s-see ya tomo-morrow Chat." She stuttered, blushing red. She spins her yoyo and leave.

Chat watched the girl sweetly as she flee. "Heh, I knew it. She's just shy to express haha. Don't worry m'lady, my gift will be done soon." He said to himself with determination and went home.

* * *

Just in time, Marinette managed to detransform as she reached her house and fell to her bed from her trapdoor. Tikki suddenly appeared, looking at the girl who was still red in her cheeks and covered her whole face with the pillow.

"What was that about Marinette?" Tikki asked. "What was Chat missing?"

"Don't ask me, he totally misunderstood it!" Marinette shrieked as she hit her head against the pillow over and over.

"Well, when you put it in Chat's terms and he's about to leave and you stop him, you must be looking for a kiss." Tikki teased with a giggle.

Marinette groaned.

"But what are you expecting to do?"

"Some gifts or letters maybe, he's doing it a lot these past few days and I can't help but look for it."

"Oooooohhh." Tikki cooed. "Are you letting yourself be wooed?"

"N-no! I'm just curious, I remembered Adrien writing something for me and Chat's doing it all the time so-"

"You're addicted receiving fan mails."

"Exactly," she said in a desperate way. "But I can't help it, receiving mails from people telling what they feel about you seems nice no matter how cheesy and stupid they are." She then grinned.

"So that's why you have a vase of roses in your desk." Tikki said pointing at the vase. "Are those Chat's roses?"

"Yeah, I collected them, it'll be a waste of environment if I throw away the roses which he probably took care in his garden or something." Marinette said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"True, I'm proud of Mari." Tikki said as she nuzzled the girl's cheek happily. "What do you think Chat is to you Mari?"

"He's my partner in crime, duh!" she said in an 'it's obvious' tone but smiled contently. "…and probably a fan."

"Are you a fan of Chat?"

"Ladybug is grateful of Chat but as Ladybug, I only could see him as a reliable friend. He's great!"

"Okay," Tikki began, not satisfied with Marinette's answer. "How about Marinette, is she fan of Chat Noir?"

"What?"

"I mean, he saved you as Marinette all the time, and showing off in front of you the day the Evillustrator attacks, don't you remember?" Tikki cooed.

"I remembered all right but what are you saying?" she asked irritably as she sat up at her bed.

"I'm saying since Chat Noir's giving you stuff, you should give something in return as thanks." Tikki said and Marinette's eyes widened.

"I don't want Ladybug to give him something, the puns and flirts will be endless if I did."

Tikki gasped. "You heartless human, I'm ashamed." She began. She was teasing. "I can't believe you care less for your friend Chat Noir."

"But I'm not saying I hate the guy—"

"Then give him something as gratitude for doing so." Tikki said as she blinked her eyelashes repeatedly to show how she insists.

"Fine, but I'll give it to him as Marinette, I just hope he don't flirt with the two sides of me when I start giving him something." Marinette said desperately.

"Yay, that's the Marinette I know who's kind!" Tikki cheered. "Don't be so glum, you're doing this out of gratitude."

"I'm not glum, I just don't know what to give him as 'a gift of gratitude' you so called." she pouted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ideas

"Yaaaawwwwnnnn…"

"Girl, why are you yawning, you do know Mme. Mendeleiev hates when her students are sleepy?" Alya whispered to Marinette warily.

"I didn't get some sleep last night because it was so noisy." Marinette said lazily remembering Tikki's bickering about her gift for Chat Noir which is totally impossible and embarrassing.

"Really, is it a dog barking?"

"No, a bug." Marinette answered absent-mindedly.

"A cricket?"

Marinette just shrugged lazily and looked at her friend. "Alya, slap my cheeks."

"What?"

"Slap me so that I can stay awake."

"Are you sure? You'll be in pain."  
"I don't care, that's why I'm asking you."

Alya gave Marinette a hesitant look and glances at the teacher who went outside to go to the bathroom as she had just said to the class. While the teacher left and the students are preoccupied in their task, Alya raises her hand and slap the girl's face having everyone to turn their attention to them because the sound of slapping is loud and clearly heard by their ears. Marinette groaned in pain as she was curled in her seat and holding her red colored cheek tight.

"Alya, what did you do?" Nino asked.

"She told me to slap her and I did." Alya said with a shrug and looked at Marinette. "I told you, it will be painful."

* * *

It's time for lunch time again and the four friends decided to eat at the courtyard rather than in the classroom. Marinette has finally have herself awake but instead of eating like the rest, she has her notebook and pen and scribbles her page of words, probably making a list.

"Gurl, your croissants will be cold. You better eat it before Adrien eats them all." Alya said switching glances to the croissants and to Adrien who was looking at the baked goods intently. However, Marinette ignored her and took a quick glance at the blonde before pushing the box of croissants towards him and continue to her notebook.

Alya, Nino and Adrien stared at Marinette surprisingly as she continue to tap her pen and stare at her notebook. "Marinette, it's fine, I'm just kidding." Adrien said nervously as he pushed back Marinette's lunch box a little bit but the pigtailed girl paid no attention but took one croissant and stuff at her mouth and continue to what she's doing.

"Okay girl, you're very rude, now if you'll just tell us what you're doing making us not worth your-" Alya scolded as she quickly took Marinette's pink notebook out of her hands and read her scribbles. She turned silent and stared at the page. "—time…what are you planning to do with a card, chocolate, a rose and a camembert?"

"N-Nothing," Marinette stuttered nervously as her friends stared at her curiously.

"If we're talking about a card, rose and chocolate," Adrien began. "There must be someone special in Mari's heart then, am I right?" he winked at Marinette before he let out a grin in his face. Marinette however, squeaked from her seat and started to fidget her fingers.

"Yes,-no-I mean it's a little complicated in some points." Marinette said with a frustrated tone.

"Complicated by how exactly?" Adrien asked with a Cheshire grin that he can manage as Chat Noir.

Marinette grew even redder and quickly reach her notebook in Alya's hands and covered her face with it trying to not see the boy's face.

"C'mon Marinette, Tell us!" Alya teased as she began to surprise the girl by putting her hands over her shoulders. "What's with the camembert?"

"A g-gift perhaps for someone I am a fan of?" Marinette wondered as she scratched her cheek lightly.

Alya looked at Adrien with a satisfied smile as she wiggled her brows twice at him and Nino nudging him multiple times.

"I'm not sure if Jagged Stone likes Camembert." Adrien said worriedly making Alya and Nino facepalmed at the very dense boy.

"I'm sure it's not Jagged Stone." Marinette said as she chuckled.

"Then how about telling us," Alya said as she leaned to Marinette. "At least, whisper it to me, c'mon!" she begged as she leaned closer, offering her ear. Marinette on the other hand, was hesitant as she blinked at her best friend but do it anyways.

"FOR CHAT NOIR!" Alya blurted as she unexpectedly stood up that she almost fell but luckily Marinette caught her and quickly covered her mouth.

"Shut up Alya," Marinette muttered. "Don't just go shouting, what's the point of whispering it." Alya then nodded apologetically and she can finally breathe comfortably again.

Adrien and Nino exchanged looks. Nino snickering and Adrien just blinked innocently as they watched the two girls fussed. Marinette looked at the three and sulked.

"I guess there's no point hiding it huh?" Marinette mumbled with a sheepish smile. "What would you give to a human sized cat?" she asked lazily.

"A ball of huge yarn." Alya suggested.

"A mouse toy." Nino suggested as well.

"How about a bottle of milk."

"A bell collar!"

And the ideas from Alya and Nino goes on. However, Adrien was staring at them as they suggest. A little bit offended by how his two friends wants to give him. He is considered a human cat as being Chat Noir but he's still human no matter how well he purrs. He then looked at Marinette who kept writing every word they say. He was shocked that she's taking them seriously.

"A camembert might be good too…" Plagg's voice was heard making Alya, Nino and Marinette turned to Adrien.

"Ah, a camembert might be something he'll like but please don't give just camembert." Adrien begged nervously, hoping they didn't hear his kwami's voice very clearly.

"Oh yeah, I heard that he's always looking for Camembert during akuma attacks." Alya said cheerfully. "Give him tons!"

"I'm sure he doesn't want that many." Adrien said as he pretended to smile like he normally does.

"How are you sure?" Nino asked. "Did you gave him and you got scolded?"

"Y-you could say that."

After a few hours, class has ended and everyone is free to go home. Marinette headed out first because Alya insisted for her to go home immediately. She was surprised that Adrien chased after her and was now walking along with her. It's a dream for Marinette to be like this. There was silence between them for a few minutes until Adrien broke it.

"You're not going to give Chat a whole supply of just camembert are you?" Adrien asked worriedly.

"You're still asking me that?" Marinette asked smiling nervously.

"Are you?"

"I-I'm not s-sure, but I'm ma-making it one of the strong choices."

"Oh, well umm..okay then," he said nervously as he sighed and watched the black car that belonged to his family. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Marinette."

* * *

"Alya and Nino's suggestions are lame…" Tikki said to herself as she read the list Marinette made recently. She turned around and saw Marinette climbed from her trapdoor.

"Here you go Tikki, cookies." Marinette said as she put down the plateful of cookies on her desk then slide herself to her chair and faces her sketchpad.

"What are you going to do Marinette?" Tikki asked as she flew to Marinette's side after she took her cookie.

"Designing for Chat's gift." Marinette replied. "I have been so blind Tikki, My passion is making clothes so I'm going to make one."

"That's amazing Marinette! I'm sure he'll love it!"

"Should I add some cheese smell?"

Tikki blinked and remembered Plagg's complains about his wielder's hate of giving him cheese every second. "No, I think it's best if there's no smell."

* * *

 **I'm very sorry this took long but I've been extremely busy now that school is arriving for me so things might get slow now… Thank you for waiting for updates though really appreciate your patience ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Secrets

It was almost midnight. Our heroes are viewing the city from their usual in the Eiffel Tower as a part of their patrol.

"Sorry but I have to get going milady!" Chat Noir said as he stood up and extends his baton taking his leave.

"Whoa there cat, what's the hurry?" Ladybug asked letting a grin appear on her face.

"I'm just going to visit one of my friends." Chat replied.

"And who's that friend of yours?" Ladybug asked curiously.

"The girl you asked me to protect when that Evillustrator gets akumatized." Chat answered with a smile. He didn't noticed that Ladybug turned a little pale. "We've gone close y'know! Bonne nuit (good night) milady!" he then winked before taking his leave.

Ladybug waved happily as Chat took a glance at her while he's swinging at his baton. As Chat is out of sight, she quickly took her yoyo and immediately went home before Chat Noir will suspect why she still isn't home in the middle of the night.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no—no no no." Ladybug thought as she swings. She took a nearest route to go home, hoping that she'll be first but unfortunately, she isn't. She stopped dead and hid at someone's roof just across their house. There she could see Chat tapping at her window. Luckily, she always locked the windows from the inside just in case some burglars go stealing her stuff.

"Beep, beep!" Her Miraculous starts beeping. It's only a matter of seconds before she changes back. She looked at Chat hoping he doesn't hear the beeping and luckily, he doesn't. Chat is too busy browsing the inside of her room using his night vision. She quickly took the opportunity and silently swings past him to reach the back of her house and to the balcony.

As she was swinging, she accidentally somersaulted in the air and detransformed. Tikki quickly hid at her pouch. Marinette was falling and she don't know how to save herself, so much for being sneaky.

"There you are Marinette!" Chat greeted happily as he climbed to the railings and sat there like a cat. Marinette was found seated comfortably at the chair.

Marinette perked up and sat up. "Hey Chat Noir!" she greeted nervously. "W-what a surprise, w-what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just visiting my favorite Parisian." Chat said as he walked towards the girl.

"When did I become your favorite Parisian?" Marinette asked sarcastically but Chat ignored her and bowed.

"Princess, I've heard you've got a gift for me, Can I see it?" he asked sweetly.

Marinette's jaws dropped and looked at the feline superhero horrified. "H-how-w-where d-d-do you get that i-i-idea?"

"I've got my sources, so can I just get a hint?" Chat asked cheerfully.

Marinette avoided his eyes and pouted; thinking who's the person that told him, Alya? Nino? Adrien? They're the only people who she told it. Maybe Chloe eavesdrop, but she wasn't in the area as she remembers. Maybe the three told someone then told Chat? Or maybe he just heard it while he's in his civilized self. She then noticed Chat leaning closer to her as she was in her thoughts. She then quickly took Chat Noir's face and glared at him.

"No, what are you talking about?" she asked pretending to be clueless.

Chat backed away and snickered. "Princess, you're hiding something, I can tell."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Chat began wiggling his brows then a moment of silence appeared between them.

"You have no proof about it." Marinette said rolling her eyes.

"Beep beep!" Chat's miraculous rang making Chat sighed in defeat. It's time to go home for the great Chat Noir. "Gift or not, not too much Camembert, okay?" he warned then smiled gently. "Good night Marinette!"

"Yeah, bye, good night Chat Noir!" she greeted and watched the superhero between rooftops. As he was out of view, Marinette stood up and sighed in relief. "Well, glad that he's gone." She said to herself as she made her way down to her bedroom. She turned on the lights and opened her pouch, revealing the Ladybug kwami who quickly flew out and zoomed at her pillow.

"Tikki, he knows!" Marinette said horrifyingly, cupping her kwami and glared at her. Her face was just a few inches from Tikki. "So much for having it a secret." She added.

"Oh Marinette, at least you didn't told him what you got." Tikki said.

"Well luckily, I haven't had any permanent idea for the gift." Marinette said as she took her pillow and stuffed her face in it. "If I already, I might have blurted because of frustration."

"What's with today anyway? Everyone is talking about Camembert." Marinette said sheepishly.

"I don't know but if there's a festival about it today but it's a coincidence Marinette, don't be serious about it." Tikki said then zoomed at her desk and took the sketchpad and pencil and drop it in front of the girl. "Anyways, how about that inspirational draft?"

Marinette looked at her kwami and smiled sheepishly. She took her pen and sketchpad and began drawing. "How about I'll design a dress for you Tikki while I do Chat Noir's temporary gift? How's that sound?"

"Oh Marinette, it's up to you but thank you." Tikki gushed as she nuzzled Marinette's cheek.

* * *

The next day arrives and the class is just waiting until the teacher arrives. It's a miracle, Marinette was early, early than her usual tardiness to be exact. Alya was surprised as she saw her best friend sitting at their desk before her. The girl continued to design clothes, a little hobby she rarely do in school. Alya peeked at her work as they wait. "Girl, those are some cute designs." She commented at Tikki's soon-to-be clothes. Marinette quickly covers her sketch completely. Chat Noir's visit made her realize the gift will be a secret to hers alone.

"Thank you but don't look at it." Marinette begged.

"Girl, I've seen your sketches and they're cute and cool so can I see it?" Alya said as she raised a brow. Marinette pitied her friend, she knew that Alya knew she's designing clothes for ladies and girls but Chat is a boy so it should be fine right? She was about to offer it to her but she soon realize the sketches for Chat's gift is just a page away, Alya might see it and tell Chat if she is Chat Noir's source, she couldn't be sure so she quickly take it back.

"I'm sorry Alya, it's classified!" Marinette mumbled as she hugged her sketchpad. Alya pouted and shrugged as she saw Marinette's eyes that's full of guilt.

"Fine, I can't believe you kept a secret from your best friend." Alya said pretending to be offended.

"No, don't think like that Alya, it's not like that." Marinette said.

Alya looked at her and shrugged. "Fine girl, be sure to tell me if it's the right time then."

"Dude, you're almost late!" Nino's voice was heard as he looked at Adrien who just arrived at the classroom, he was catching his breath and Nino noticed this. "Why are you so tired anyway, you rode a car right?"

Adrien just sighed and went to his seat. "I ran to school, dad used the car while I was still asleep."

"So, you overslept?"

Adrien nodded.

"That's so not you bro!" Nino said snickering as he nudged his best friend. "You're always Mr. Goody-two-shoes!"

"Isn't Adrien always late?" Alya asked suddenly, giving Nino a sarcastic smile then turned to Marinette who continued sketching but before she tried to peek. Marinette quickly covers the whole thing and smiled innocently at Alya.

Adrien focused his attention on Marinette eversince Alya glared at her, after what she said last night about having no gift for Chat from her. He is very positive, she's hiding something. He stood up and walked in front of her and tried to peek at sketch which Marinette noticed and quickly tugged it at her chest and looked at Adrien surprisingly.

"Adrien, don't even try to look at her work, she's not gonna allow it." Alya said.

"But I'm curious, Marinette won my father's bowler hat contest so I'm curious at what new designs she's gonna make." Adrien pleaded as he tried to take a look at her drawing. Marinette blushed as Adrien tried his best to take a look at her sketch now that she's working at Chat Noir's.

"No, it should be a secret." Marinette pouted and she quickly put her sketchpad in her bag. "There, now there's no one bothering me for this!"

* * *

"Where is it?" Adrien mumbled multiple times as he searched from his pile of papers and art materials at his desk. He was looking for the comic draft that he showed Nathanael a while back. He was frustrated. He is again late for his nightly patrol with Ladybug and he don't want his lady to be waiting. Plagg however, was enjoying his time eating his favorite food and enjoyingly watches the boy.

"Go Adrien Go!" Plagg cheered.

"Plagg," Adrien began as he searched. "Instead of cheering, why not go help me find it, Ladybug will be so mad if I don't attend our night patrols."

Plagg sighed and took the last cheese in his mouth and began to help him. "If I help, feed me Camembert."

.

.

.

"Ughh…Chat Noir's late again." Ladybug complained. Just like before, she already patrol all of Paris with no help of her partner at all. "I should really be home, ordering that fabric and it's probably now closed." She said to herself looking at the clothing store which is now closing as the shop's owner is taking her leave.

"Milady!" Chat's voice was heard and Ladybug looked up and crossed her arms, glaring at him furiously. "I know, I'm sorry my Ladybug, my father talked to me a lot about his business and I searched for my next letter to you and," he looked at Ladybug's grumpy face and he bowed with guilt. "And I didn't notice the time…"

Ladybug continue to glare at Chat and looked sideways, smiling a little bit. Having the thought that there's another piece of paper to be read is arriving pretty soon, she couldn't contain herself from excitement. She looked at Chat who's taking glances at her making her blush a bit. She cleared her throat and frowned.

"Well since that's a valid excuse about your dad then I might just forgive you for it." Ladybug said, trying to remain her composed.

Chat Noir's eyes lit up. "Really, so you're not mad at me?"

"No, just irritated that you didn't show up." Ladybug said then she was tackled into a hug by Chat Noir. "Alright, point taken right? Get off and you go home now before your father decides to talk to you again."

Chat Noir backed away and handed her the folded paper. "Alright but for you milady," Ladybug reached it and nodded. Chat winked and took his leave again.

Adrien arrived home and let Plagg revert him back as he was lying at his bed. Plagg flew quickly to his bowl of cheese and sleeps there.

"Plagg, Ladybug is really an angel sent from the heavens!" Adrien said as he stared at his ceiling.

"Sure kid, keep dreaming—oh dear!" Plagg said and quickly hid himself behind the books at the shelves.

"Uh Plagg?" Adrien called as he glanced at the bowl of Camembert. He was surprised Plagg is not there, it's not something his kwami always do. He then heard tapping on his window and he was surprised Ladybug is looking at him as she taps. His heart was pounding as he quickly stood up and went towards her. Their eyes are locked to each other.

"I want to talk to you about something." She said but due to the glass window between he didn't quite hear that. Adrien pointed at the open window above them, Ladybug smiled as she looked and made her way inside.

"S-Sorry to visit you this late at night," Ladybug said in a worried smile.

"No, it's fine, what's up Mi—Ladybug, Ladybug?"Adrien stuttered.

"I was just curious," Ladybug began. "I heard you gave Chat Noir camembert right?"

Adrien took a quick glance at the bowl of the said cheese at her shelves supposing he wanted to glance at Plagg. "Yeah," he replied nervously.

"You know what his likes are?" Ladybug asked curiously. Adrien was surprised at the sudden question, he was blushing. "I was just curious what kind of styles he's wearing, do you perhaps know?"

There was a moment of silence between them. "Oh, umm yes, I think Chat would like anything you give—I mean he likes you right?' Adrien replied.

"But I want a specific answer," Ladybug pouted to herself, unsatisfied with Adrien's answer.

"Ehhmm, how about some cat designs?" Adrien suggested out of the blue. "Him being a cat and all."

"Hmmm…or I'll just give me cheese," Ladybug said to herself a little satisfied as she brushed her chin.

"Beep, beep!"

"Well, Mr. A-agreste, I have to go home now, th-thank you." Ladybug said as she jumped to his window and leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Questions

Last night, he's at it again. Chat Noir has visited Marinette yet again for questions about the gift and Marinette threatened him at the word 'Camembert' that quickly stopped him from asking forcing him to play a 30 minute video game with her so that his visit isn't going to be a waste.

As they were playing last night, she noticed that Chat is very well concentrated that not a single pun or words come out from his mouth as they play and this is her first time playing with him so she was slightly weirded out by the atmosphere as if he knows how good she is. She hates to admit but she misses the teases and puns last night.

This thought came to her mind still as she arrived at school. She was sitting at her chair with her hands below her chin as she thinks deeply of why there was no puns. She was also staring at a picture of Adrien Agreste in the fashion magazine she bought earlier and last month's magazine. Alya then joined her in her desk after talking to Juleka and Rose about the Ladyblog. The auburn-haired Alya noticed how she was staring intently at the magazine.

"Girl, wait for a couple of minutes and you will see that piece of paper walking and sitting in front of you." Alya said but Marinette remained focused on the page.

"Good morning guys!" Adrien greeted as he was standing beside of his desk, waving at Nino, then Alya then to Marinette.

"Good timing Adrien, mind giving your face to Marinette, she's been staring at your pictures for a couple of minutes." Alya teased.

Adrien looked at Marinette curiously at how her eyes rolled back and forth to the old and new magazines. He walked forward and looked at the magazines with her so closely. He also noticed a black marker she's holding in her hand and began scribbling the outdated magazine. Adrien flinched as Marinette started drawing a mask on his face and cat ears on his head. He watched Marinette nervously.

"W-what are you doing Marinette?" Adrien asked nervously but Marinette was lazily busy to even hear him.

"Oooo, are you starting to believe in my Ladybug and Chat Noir theories?" Alya asked happily watching Marinette doodle. Adrien quickly glared at Alya at her comment and slowly backed away to go to his seat.

"Wha-" Marinette quickly looked at Alya and raised a brow at her. "No, Adrien being Chat noir is again silly." She said with a smirk. "I just don't have pictures of blonde guys except for these, I just am curious at how Chat Noir looks like wearing casual clothing." She explained with a shrug.

Adrien was internally screaming right now. He is not very comfortable hearing people talking about Chat's true identity especially right in front of his face.

"You look pale." Nino's voice came echoing in his mind and he quickly calmed himself.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. Nothing at all." Adrien said with a nervous chuckle.

Marinette was switching glances to Alya, Nino and Adrien and looking at her improvised picture of Chat Noir, she thought of who among these people told him about the gift and she needs to know because once she knew who told him, she's making the information a somewhat threat or a tease in case he'll visit tonight.

"By the way Alya," Marinette began and she scooted closer to her friend and began whispering to her ear. "Did you tell at your Ladyblog that I'm giving gifts to a certain cat?"

"No, why would I?" Alya replied in a low voice. "It's clear that you wanted it to be a secret so I didn't."

"I see, thank you for your giving me your honesty." Marinette said with a sweet and relieved smile and stood up facing the desk that Nino and Adrien shared. She looked at Nino. "Nino, can I have a word with you outside?" she asked and headed out of the classroom.

Nino raised a brow as he exchanged looks with Adrien and then he stood up glancing over at Alya who wiggles her brows at him before going to see Marinette outside the classroom.

"What up?" Nino asked once he saw Marinette leaning her back at the railing.

"I was just curious, did you perhaps told about a little gift I was giving that a certain cat might know about?" Marinette asked calmly and politely, tapping her fingers at the railing.

"Hm? I don't quite get it." Nino said as he tilted his head. "Gift? Certain cat? You got me confused." He added and think very thoughtfully but still he's not getting the point and gave her a shrug.

Marinette stared at Nino's innocent and confused look and she moved forward and tapped his shoulders lightly. "Nothing, forget about it and if you do remember, please keep it a secret. Thanks!" And she walked back in the room followed by a confused Nino.

Once Nino returned to his seat, Adrien leaned close to him. "What did she asked you?" he asked.

"I don't even know the conversation."

Adrien looked over at Marinette who was looking at him straight in the eye and once their eyes met, she quickly walked out of the classroom. He gulped and sat frozen.

"I think it's best to go to her." Alya said with satisfaction and Adrien do as told.

"Adrien?"

"Is something wrong Marinette?" Adrien asked after he peeked his head to the door. The girl stood in front of him, her head lowered as she starts to fidget her fingers.

"Chat Noir oftens talks about you, Am I right?" Marinette began letting a smile curled in her lips. Her eyes rolling everywhere just to avoid having eye contact. "Are you friends with him or something?" She looked at him curiously as soon as she noticed Adrien stood frozen and moved awkwardly from his position.

"Y-yeah...?" Adrien replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you would've ...I don't know, told the cat about the plan I have for him." She said nervously.

Adrien didn't say anything. He just stared at the girl nervously.

"Uh Adrien, are you okay?" Marinette asked as she tilted her head. "You seemed space-out, don't tell me you're the one who told him."

Adrien flinched and let out a chuckle. "Me? No...I didn't tell him, he must have figured it out...he keeps pestering me for asking you what it is to be honest."

Marinette bit her lips and looked apologetically at the boy.

"I'm sorry I jumped into conclusions. Its just that he keeps visiting my room and bugging me about it and I can't finish it because of him." She ranted.

"Oh...sorry to hear that." Adrien mumbled looking a bit guilty as he stared at their feet.

"Well, at least Ladybug don't bother you at night." Marinette mumbled unaware that Adrien is still in front of her. "I envy you..."

He looked at Marinette surprisingly. That's half true. Ladybug did visit him at night but just for advices. "I don't think Ladybug would force somebody to do what she wants unless if it's for the better good." He said.

"True-Ah...sorry about that, just...just don't let him know, don't ever tell. Chat Noir must not know!" Marinette rambled as she made her way back in the classroom.

"Wait," Adrien called, grabbing her shoulder. "Can I ask what did you bring him-I swea I won't tell anybody."

Marinette gave him a hesitant look then looked at him straight in the eye. "Alright, I got him a hoodie."

* * *

'Everyone is innocent' Marinette thought. After asking her three friends about whether they told Chat. She had no choice but to believe that Chat's civilian self is too sly and sneaky to notice. She looked at the person in front of her, she was daydreaming again, having the thought that they both share a secret makes her jump for joy. It's rare for them to have that bond of trust and friendship. She's not gonna let Adrien know that Ladybug already knows or else that friendship will be destroyed. Looking at the boy, she noticed some physical appearance he have with Chat Noir, like the blonde hair and green eyes. She also looked at that scribbled face of Adrien in her magazine. She leaned closer to her desk to reach Adrien and maybe tap him on the shoulder while the teacher is busy writing on the board. Adrien turned to her right after he felt her skin.

"Do you like cheese?" She whispered.

"What, why bring that up now?"

"umm curious? Just answer me."

"No, I dislike cheese."

"Okay, thanks, bye." Then the girl soon crept away in silence leaving the blonde boy confused.

"Why…why…why…" Marinette mumbled these words as she pounds her fist at her desk while her head is placed on the table. Her small talk with Adrien about cheese earlier affects her so much. She could feel that he's weirded out by the question leading to the fact that he'll be angry at her and she doesn't want that to happen.

"Don't sulk like that, it's clearly you're fault that asking him about the thing he hated." Alya said.

"You're not helping Alya." Marinette pouted.

"Why did you even ask about cheese all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, I just thought about it since he always talks about cheese the other day." She said emphasizing the word cheese.

"Woah, what's wrong here?" Nino exclaimed with a whistle.

"Pouting, she's just regretting talking to Adrien about cheese." Alya replied watching her friend amusingly.

"What's that about cheese?" Adrien suddenly asked as he joined Nino.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll go home now." Marinette stuttered and left the classroom. "I still need to buy that fabric." She mumbled as she walked pass the boys.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, following and the likes but can I ask you for your patience in waiting for next chapters? I can't post or write freely like everyday like I used to but maybe on sundays or weekends. Still need to check new schedule for adjustment for leisure things though so I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next chapters.**

 **Same thing on the other miraculous Ladybug fanfic entitled "Maid's life" in case you're reading that as well.**

 **Thank you and good day!~**

 **-det2x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The gift problems

"What are we doing?" Chat asked as he tried to peek at the window while Marinette is busy measuring the black fabric sitting at her window sill.

"Eek!" Marinette shrieked. She almost lost her balance but luckily Chat pushed her back gently before she really fell down. Once she had her balance, she quickly threw the fabric at the laundry basket and stood up facing the feline hero. "I told you not to visit me!" she whisper yell as she gritted her teeth. It was almost midnight, Marinette was glaring at the blonde hero, waiting for some answers.

"It's very very late, don't you have school tomorrow?" Marinette asked angrily as she attempted to close her window but unfortunately Chat Noir stopped her.

"Well, it's my nightly patrol and I promised my ladybug I'll do a full patrol on my own as-"

"Punishment?"

Chat quickly perked up and looked at her. He let a wide grin appear on his face. "Yeah, how do you know?"

"Uhh…wild guess?" Marinette replied with a shrug. "Good night Chat Noir!~" she sang happily as she slowly closed the window but the feline cat stopped her once more.

"Wait, what about that hoo-our 30 minute video game session I mean?" Chat said and cleared his throat. He was about to say hoodie but remembered he's Chat Noir and not Adrien.

Marinette blinked and stared at the boy for a few minutes. She clearly and almost heard him saying hoodie, this got her heart pumping in nervous but she shrugged it off and raised a brow at him. "That's just a onetime thing. Don't you have patrolling to do?" she asked.

"Marinette, let the boy play videogames with the queen of videogames pretty please?" Chat begged as he pouted making Marinette blushed and sighed hopelessly.

"Fine, just a 30 minute videogames and I'm off to bed." Marinette said as she walked to her computer and prepared the gaming equipments.

Chat Noir let himself in and sat at her comfy chair as she watched the girl prepare the game. He took a glance at the black fabric at the basket near him.

"Game's all set!" Marinette called before Chat reached it. He quickly ran towards her and sat at the chair beside the girl.

They were playing in silence. The only noise heard was the sound of the game, they are very concentrated indeed.

"So, you had any idea on the black fabric?" Marinette asked, still had her eyes on the screen.

Chat flinched and glanced at her. He gulped but decided to remain silent.

"I saw you slowly reaching it, what are you planning?"

"Umm…just black… you know?" Chat replied with a nervous chuckle. "I like black you see."

Marinette tried a combo as she pressed the buttons rapidly. "Really, that's it?—wait, I thought you like color green."

"Y-yeah-No way, I lost again!" Chat exclaimed, gawking at the screen. "It's the third time!" he then stared at Marinette who's grinning.

"Yeah you did!" Marinette said happily. "By the way, did Adrien Agreste tell you something?"

"A-adrien Agreste?" Chat repeated nervously.

"You know, famous model, the child of my favorite fashion designer, your friend." Marinette said in an obvious kind of tone.

"Oh…um…no? what's it about?" Chat said with a shrug as he gave an innocent look at the girl.  
"Err…nothing, forget about it." Marinette said, waving her hand then faced her screen. "You wanna have a rematch? We still have 20 minutes."

* * *

"Marinettte!" Adrien cried like a little child as he ran to the classroom during lunch.

"Wha-wha-wha?" Marinette stuttered as she quickly let go of the black fabric she was sewing. There were not a lot of people in the classroom during lunch, there's only Mylene, Ivan, Alix, Marinette and Adrien are in the said room.

Marinette watched the boy ran towards her and sat beside her. As the boy sat, he looked at his three classmates before giving his attention to the girl. Adrien is sitting too close making the young lady blushed as a tomato.

"Hey Marinette, I've been slacking off lately." Adrien whispered putting his papers down the desk.

"Sl-Slacking off for w-what?" Marinette stuttered.

"Y'know, my ladybug gift, I've got nothing in mind for ideas!"

"Ohh…w-what am I going t-to do?" Marinette asked taking the fabric and attempting to continue sewing.

"Forget the hoodie first, help me think of words. Dialogs?"

Marinette gasped and stared dumb-founded at Adrien. "You know this is gift for my superhero, t-think of your own for a while." She said pouting and turned her attention to the fabric. Adrien blushed and gawked at the girl. After a minute or two, Marinette grew conscious of her words and quickly faced Adrien. "I-I'm sorry Adrien, I didn't mean to—"

Adrien looked down to the surface of the desk and began to fidget, she's still blushing a creepy smile curled in his lips. "I-it's fine, I understand, Chat Noir must be extremely stubborn to let you do that in peace huh?" he then noticed Marinette looking at him surprised. "No, I mean he told me about his nightly visits and games so…"

"Did you tell him that I play videogames?"

Adrien nodded.

"That's why he kept bugging me to play games last night, I didn't got much sleep…." She said with a yawn. "Anyway, I'll help with words as I sew so we both get our jobs done."

Adrien nodded shyly and took his pen from his pocket.

"Should I give her roses are red, violets are blue poem?" Adrien asked curiously, tapping his pen against his chin.

Marinette blushed and stopped her sewing. "Gee, I don't know…it might be cheesy—but I-I think she wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, she did say it's cheesy." Adrien muttered as he scratched his head.

Marinette flinched and stared at the boy and quickly resumed her sewing. "Wait." She exclaimed stopping what she's doing.

"What?"

"I'm making him a hoodie without knowing his measurements." She gasped. "I'm a terrible designer."

"What, no you're a great designer. Don't ever say that." Adrien complimented. "If you want, I'll measure myse—my friend Chat Noir for you."

"Really?" Marinette's eyes lit up in happiness. "I don't want to bother you but I don't want to ask him out of the blue."

"No, it's fine, no bother whatsoever." Adrien assured. "I can always tell him there's some clothes I want to give him and I need measurements."

"You'd do that, thank you."

"I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Thank you again Adrien, so about the words…"

"Nah no need, just help think of puns…"

"Puns?"

"Yeah,"

"Did Chat Noir influenced you?"

"What-no.. of course not-well actually a little…"

"Note of advice, keep puns to a minimum." Marinette warned. "Just don't make her go crazy for reading puns!" she said freaking up, quickly grabbing Adrien's collar and pulled him closer to her face to give him her tensed up glare.

"O-okay."  
"Promise me Adrien! Keep the cheesy puns and flirts to a minimum!"

"F-flirts?" Adrien repeated blushing.

"Eh?" Marinette blinked and let go of him after realizing what she's doing. "Oh I think Chat Noir influenced me, he's giving me puns and flirts as well in the past days ehehe." She said nervously as she put away her things. "Speaking of puns, maybe anything related to ladybugs or simply bugs?"

Adrien raised a brow.

"Like, umm...dear Ladybug, I hate to bug-ther you but I'm a fan of yours-eh, something like that." Marinette chuckled.

"Bug-ther...ohhh bother you." Adrien repeated and chuckled. "That's a good pun. are you a pun master perhaps?"

"N-no."

* * *

 **Dear Readers,**

 **I love you! there's a lot of reviews, faves and follows and I couldn't help but squeal of joy ~~~~~ anyways...**

 **Please be aware I'm not leaving you sitting like ducks waiting for this fanfic to I just need to find time to write and edit stuff. I appreciate that you're excited for the updates but yeah, I'm just finding some free time... and perhaps ideas on the way.**

 **So don't be afraid, I'm not leaving you guys...remember season 2 is close by maybe next year so there's still fanfic hope xD besides Miraculous ladybug is my most favorite current fandom there's no way I'm leaving the fandom with a fabulous and handsome Chat Noir in the way o3o**

 **So to the guest, who named Jerry, I appreciate your hype to reading this fanfic and I couldn't help but smile and wanted to reply to you so I'll reply in this, if you're reading thia, don't chu worry, I'm not leaving this fanfic to naught. let's say, I try to update twice or once a week...how's that? :) (idk if I can keep the promise tho) ;)**

 **Again, I asked for patience, thank you 3**

 **-det2x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Clumsiness leads to something/insertslennyfacehere/

"C'mon Marinette, look at my masterpiece!" Adrien begged as he forced Marinette to look at his drawing about Ladybug but Marinette had her eyes closed and currently and trying to push him away but the boy has more strength than her so she's struggling.

"No! Don't show it to me!"

"I'm just asking if you like it, is it Ladybug material?"

"Y-You just said it's Ladybug so it's obviously Ladybug material!"

"Look at my drawing!"

"No!"

"Look at it and criticize it!"

"No!"

"Why not!?"

"I don't want to! It's for Ladybug!"

"Ladybug wouldn't know! I won't tell her!"

"I still don't wanna!"

"If you won't look at it, I won't give you Chat's measurements!" Adrien warned as he gives a sarcastic smile to Marinette.

Marinette gasped and looked at her. "Don't you dare do that, you promised me!"

"Ehh…I changed my mind, this really is important to me and this measurement is important so it's a trade."

"NO!"

Marinette kept pushing him and Adrien keeps on making her see the drawing. Marinette couldn't keep up, being Ladybug makes her strong and flexible but she's still a girl so dealing with the weight of a boy is still a struggle. She can't make it, As Adrien keeps forcing and annoy her. He accidentally put all his weight down and fell to the girl. They ended up accidentally kissing.

All of the classmates suddenly turned their attention to them. Having themselves their oohs and ahhs and awws. Adrien was flushing red, looking at Marinette straight in the eyes. Both his hands placed on the surface of their seats. He couldn't move, he's paralyzed at what's happening. Marinette on the other hand, was staring at him as well, her whole face red but after a few minutes she regained conscious and noticed the piece of paper on Adrien's hand. She also noticed that Adrien isn't standing up so she took this advantage and slowly try to take that piece of paper out of his hand.

Adrien saw and couldn't believe this. He then removed his hand from the surface and didn't let Marinette take the paper from him. Their lips didn't part yet though.

"Aww…they're still kissing and still taking the paper. How romantic…" Rose gushed. Marinette turned red but still struggling to get the paper. Hearing too much gushing and flatters from the audience, she quickly pushed Adrien and grabbed the paper he's holding and stormed away.

"Hey! Where you think you're going after kissing my Adriekins!" Chloe shouted as she stormed away following the first girl who left.

"C-chloe, wait!" Sabrina stuttered as she took hers and Chloe's bag and followed as well.

Everyone watched as Sabrina leave and is out of sight, their attention turned to the blonde boy who's been staring at the door for far too long.

"Earth to Adrien!" Alya said snapping her fingers in front of his face but it's no effect. Kim then readies his knuckles and slam his fist in the table making Adrien quickly look at him.

"Wha-what?"

Kim raised a brow and looked at Alya then back to Adrien. "I'm just waking you up. What happen back there?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Uhh…" Adrien exclaimed and looked at the folded paper and saw his list of measurements. "YES! I did it!"

"You did what?"

"I gave her the paper she don't wanna see." Adrien happily replied as he tucked the folded paper in his pockets. "Which is totally a secret." He added and looked at Alya before she tried to open her mouth to speak. He then stood up and walked carelessly to the door. "I'm going home guys! Au Revior!"

Everyone blinked as Adrien left.

"I don't want to ask if it's the kiss or the paper that makes him so giddy." Nino said as he face palmed.

"But I have to say, they're pretty cute." Alya complimented. "Pretty cute together."

"Pretty cute without Chloe shouting and interfering that is." Mylene said as she chuckled.

"True…"

"How you feeling?" Plagg asked with a tone of teasing, looking up at Adrien who's grinning.

"Great, I tricked her and now I have to hear what she says about my art." Adrien replied then Plagg flew and eyed him.

"Adrien, I'm talking about that particular scene you do with your lips." Plagg said then he puckered his lips and gives smooch noises. "Y'know, smooch smooch, stuff like that you humans do."

Adrien stopped and gave him a confused look. "What?"

"You heartless monster…."

"Wait…" Adrien began and think of what Plagg meant and he quickly gave him a surprised look.  
"Oh my god, Plagg-"

"You finally realize you sick, blind lover boy." Plagg complained and noticed the three figures behind him. "Oh look, your princess is in danger." He teased as he flew back to his pockets.

Adrien looked what's in front of him and see Marinette being scolded by Chloe with Sabrina obviously nodding at every word. He decided to walk towards them to have this argument to an end.

"I can't believe you stole his kiss away from me!" Chloe scolded angrily.

"It was an accident!" Marinette defended.

"I don't believe you; I noticed how you always go together. ALWAYS!" Chloe continued. "And you even try to steal his art of Ladybug, do you think you can impress Ladybug with his drawing,

"She might be claiming its from her." Sabrina added.

"I don't even know how-"

"That's not true Chloe," Adrien said as he walked towards them and going to Marinette's side. "I intentionally gave it to her to get some feedback. I did it on purpose."

"You're defending her?" Chloe gasped.

"It's the truth so yeah." Adrien said in an obvious tone. "So please don't jump into conclusions."

"Fine, but she kissed you!" Chloe then shouted.

"So?" Adrien raised a brow making Marinette blushed and the two girls gasped.

"So? Is that all you can say?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it's an accident. I know it's a surprise but I'm just being clumsy so again it's my fault." Adrien said calmly making Chloe walked away irritated followed by Sabrina.

As Chloe and Sabrina are out of sight, Marinette glanced at Adrien with curiosity and hands him the paper she's holding.

"So, did you 'accidentally' look at it?" Adrien asked emphasizing the word 'accidentally'.

Marinette pout and sighed in defeat. "Yeah, it's pretty good, I'm sure she'll love it." She complimented. "But I'm sure she won't be surprised…" she muttered to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing, now please give me his measurement." She demanded.


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ

HEEEYYY GUYS!

 **Sorry but this isn't a chapter but something I want to tell you guys something so this is just an author's note.**

I can't take the pressure anymore! This fanfic have 99 followers-that's like 100 if you rounded off. This is the first time it happen in all of my fics whether it's about Ladybug or not...even if it's 99 it's still 100-A HUNDRED! I AM THANKFUL AND I APPRECIATE YOU EVERYONE! :D :D :D YOU GUYS ARE PAW-SOME!  
I wanted to wait until this fic gets 100 but I'm just so hype-

So decided I want to celebrate this memorable event, suggest-I mean type in the reviews the scenes you want to read in this fanfic like should we add am akuma battle, or more shipping moments? anything! I can add those scenes to the chapters in the future. Maybe it has something to do in the plot of previous chapters so that it'll blend with the plot of the fic...idk it can be a little random.

So anyways, Feel free to give/suggest/write those scenarios until this fanfic has ended.

Please don't be shy on telling what you want, I'm all ears...~^_^

Anyways, thank you and have a nice day

-det2x


	14. Chapter 13

**I've read your ideas and I was quite surprised and it's quite interesting and no, I didn't ask because I have writer's block xD but because I want to celebrate and work on this fanfic with you guys...anyways, Starting from this chapter, I'll add those wonderful suggestions of yours in the fanfic. It's not in order though like if your the first to send an idea, your idea is presented, nope! it's still depends on the flow of the plot so stay tuned.**

 **Today's idea is from a certain guest who wants angst so please enjoy the angst moment. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Return of the drama of two friends

"C'mon Nathanael, draw me a picture of Ladybug." Adrien begged glaring at the red head intensely.

"Umm but you know how to draw." Nathanael said nervously.

"You're a lot better than me, you can draw her eyes well." Adrien said.

"Well, yours is too you know." Nathanael said. "You draw like an artist." There was a moment of silence between them.

"Well, I'm a busy guy." Adrien said. "So help an artist out, I can't draw it with my schedule ruining my free time."

"Did you disappear everyday?"

"Yes but I'm still busy doing things." Adrien replied looking away and he looked at the boy's blue eyes. "So please, stop drawing Marinette and draw Ladybug instead!"

Nathanael blinked and let go of his pen, he looked at the sketch of Marinette and to Adrien.

"Do you want a sketch of her then?" he asked pointing at his drawing and looking at Adrien blankly

"What? Why?" Adrien asked confused, blinking at the red head.

"It's just, you seemed jealous and maybe, just maybe you wanted to have some reference." Nathanael said. "Look, they have the same pigtails, so have that as a reference for Ladybug." He then offered the piece of paper of the sketch and Adrien accepted it. Nathanael left the boy behind to eat outside.

Adrien looked at the well drawn sketch of Marinette, he was looking at it lazily. Nathanael was pretty good.

* * *

"Good work Chat!" Ladybug said after she and her partner do their fist bump. They just saved Paris from a bunch of robbers.

"Yes, we did it my ladybug!" Chat said with a grin. They watched as the robbers got sent in the police car and drove their way to the station. "So Ladybug, would you care to have a midnight watch with me in the Eiffel tower?"

Ladybug tilted her head in confusion, she still have a lot of work at home but being a friend she replied. "Sure, why not?"

They reached the top of the establishment and sat down.

"What do you want to talk about? Is there something bothering you?" Ladybug asked worriedly but remains having a comforting smile.

"Well, it's not a negative thing of bothering but I'm getting excited about something which bothers me." Chat said as he fidget his hands and wearing a wide grin.

Ladybug grinned as well. "Really, you must be pretty happy then, who's the person giving you such excitement?"

"Your best friend" he replied.

"My best friend?" she repeated.

"Yeah, y'know, Marinette." Chat said. "I know she don't want me to know but I know purrfectly it's a hoodie, she's gonna give me a handmade hoodie!" he said in awe, looking up at the night sky dreamily.

Ladybug's eyes twitch at what Chat Noir said. She was internally screaming, how did he know? But seeing Chat's smiling face, she can't show she's pissed. She let a out a smile.  
"Oh, that's great, lucky!" Ladybug said happily.

"Yeah,oh umm…" Chat began. "Marinette don't want me to know so it's probably a secret so since she's your best friend, don't tell her."

"Absolutely, of course!" Ladybug said in confidence.

"Beep beep!"

"Well, I have to go now milady, my kwami's a bit hungry so see you tonight!" Chat said then saluted as he jumped down with his baton in hand.  
"Take care Chat Noir!" Ladybug said bidding her goodbye. Once Chat's out of the picture, her smile turned into anger. "He's so dead!" she muttered, gritting her teeth.

* * *

Ahh…the next day arrives and it was a happy day for the start of class. The happy gossips of girls, the pranks and jokes of boys, the topics are endless but happy. Even if it involves the insults of Chloe's pride, it's still happy and normal until the loud bang of the door appear as it opened revealing the angry pigtailed girl.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE! YOU! ME! OUTSIDE! NOW!" Marinette shouted glaring at the blonde boy.

Adrien felt a little bit scared and so does everyone else. He looked at Nino who silently whispered "Goodluck.", then he looked at Alya who shrugged then he looked at Marinette who is still glaring. He looked around and saw everyone's eyes on him so he then stood up and do what the girl said.

"Umm…Marinette, is something—hey are you crying?" he asked worriedly watching the girl wipe her tears.

"No, it's just why?" Marinette sobbed. "Why did you tell him?"

"Him?"

"CHAT NOIR!"

"He knows what my gift is, You're so unfair!" Marinette shouted. "I didn't share your secret so why tell mine?"

"Marinette, I—"

"He's already aware of it the moment I first told you I'm the gonna give something and now he knows!" Marinette said. "I'm still a bit happy, he don't know what'll it look like!"

No words came from Adrien's mouth and Marinette walked away. Adrien gasped and tried to come up words to stop her but the girl cut him out.

"I'm not going to tell you anything nor talk just Don't follow me...or comfort me—" Marinette said and saw Adrien walking towards her. "Just stay away from me okay?!" Marinette said and ran leaving the young boy in the empty court.

* * *

 **This is the start of the angst of Marinette, well for me it's a tiny bit of angst but I think there's still a sort of angst between the two. This is the best I can do for angst...so forgive me. OTL**

 **I purrr~omise this might get angsty...**

 **still hope you enjoy today's chapter! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait, I got busy...I'm just hype for making this. The other fanfic should be slow because I'm currently working on this while managing real life.**

 **Today's suggestion for a chapter is the puns and the start of the whole have them be oblivious to each other. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Also, I've joined a Miraculous Ladybug Amino and Cartoon Amino in an amino app, I'm starting to post or posting ML stuff on both aminos-I'm just sharing this info to you cuz I want to. xD**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Confession and Friendzone but not quite

Class is ongoing and because of what happen recently, Adrien couldn't help but take glances behind him every second. He's extremely worried about Marinette. He just can't lose a friend, a dear friend of his like Marinette. They shared so much, there's no way he could just let her ignore him. If only she could give him a chance to apologize, Adrien will never let go of that opportunity to apologize.

Lunch break has begun and Alya is talking to Marinette in their seats while Adrien eats his lunch alone because Nino had himself excuse to go to the library for a project with Max and Kim.

"I'm worried about you Marinette," Alya said worriedly looking at her best friend in the eye.

"What are you talking about, I'm PERfectly fine." Marinette replied glaring at Adrien as she mentioned the word "Perfectly".

"Like, I'm worried about you being akumatized…you being mad like that…" Alya said. "Akumatized victims are once angry and sad people y'know."

Adrien gulped and got worried, trying to look at Marinette. He can't let a person akumatized because of him.

"Me? Akumatized? Not a chance." Marinette said almost laughing.

"Why are you so sure?"

Marinette took a deep breath before answering her friend's question. "Look, Chloe's always the cause of those people such as Nathanael, Juleka, Sabrina's dad, my uncle to get akumatized and I've dealt with Chloe's insults just fine."

"But this is not Chloe, it's Adrien, is it that a bit painful for you?"

"Painful? I—" Marinette replied but soon got silent as she made eye contact to Adrien. She grabbed Alya and went out of the classroom so the boy wouldn't hear her respond.

Adrien then watched the two girls hurriedly go outside. He then caught glimpse of Alya looking at him worriedly as Marinette dragged her.

He knew Marinette don't want him to hear her but he's also curious about everything. He ended up staring at the door waiting for the two girls to return.

After a few minutes of waiting, they finally returned with Marinette silently walking back to her seat. As she passed, Adrien smiled but Marinette rolled her eyes from him and sulked at her seat.

* * *

That night, Marinette is now making the hoodie and decided to finish it the whole night. She wanted to take this stress away and sewing will do the trick. Just in case, someone will visit She don't want Chat to come and visit until she's done and she clearly doesn't want any distraction from her sewing so she placed the curtain on every window and locked her trapdoor to her balcony from the inside.

"Are you okay now Marinette?" Tikki asked worriedly watching the girl sew.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Just a few minutes and I'm done." Marinette asked, eyes on the piece of fabric.

Marinette worked on the clothing 20 minutes later and she's done. She made her mannequin wear it for her to admire it and it was pretty good. It was a black hoodie with slightly thick shoulder pads, green cuffs and zipper, small green cat paw prints imprinted like patterns on both sides of its pockets, its own cat ears on the hood and a tail on the end of the clothing, She also signed her name on the inside pocket, it's tiny though so you can't easily noticed it if you take it by glance.

"Oooh, it's perfect." Tikki squealed admiring the masterpiece.

"No Tikki, it's Purrrrr-fect." Marinette teased happily as she looked slyly at her work. She faced Tikki and went to her workplace again. "Come on Tikki, I want to sew more so let's get your measurements." She said taking the measuring tape and measured the kwami's size.

"Hey Marinette, are you still mad at Adrien?" Tikki suddenly asked.

"Umm…I don't want to talk about it…" Marinette replied as she continued to measure the kwami.

They were distracted by a certain tap of the glass window making Tikki hide in the open drawer and Marinette quickly stood and closed that drawer as she stared at the only nearby window.

She walked towards it and opened the curtains, revealing Chat Noir curiously looking at her with begging eyes. Marinette then opened the windows without hesitation and smiled a bit to the feline hero. She then rushed to the mannequin, took the hoodie and hid it behind her back.

As for Chat Noir, he carefully went inside, wearing a nervous expression as he closed the windows. Looking at Marinette smiling makes him uncomfortable and nervous and that's because her current relationship with Adrien now.

"Chat, what's wrong?" Marinette asked worriedly as her smile disappear.

Chat stared at his feet but then looked at Marinette as he heard her. "No, umm it's just…Adrien told me and I'm worried about you." He muttered nervously.

Marinette bit her lower lip and looked down as well. "I'm fine, you shouldn't be worried about me at something so little about it." She said.

"B-but, he regrets what happen, he's extremely down thinking—." Chat said worriedly.

"No, Let's not talk about it please." Marinette said cutting his sentence. She then looked up at Chat and smiled, she finally showed him the hoodie. "I know you already know this but I'm giving this to you anyway."

Chat Noir's eyes widened at the sight of the clothing.

"I'm sorry it's not a surprise like I wanted to but at least the design is surprising right?" Marinette said with a slightly cheerful voice.

"Marinette, I'm…out of words—Thank you." Chat said and received the clothing once it was given. He looked at the clothing in amazement.

"Go on, try it on!" Marinette cooed and Chat obeyed.

Chat felt warmness the moment he wore it, the fabric is soft as if it was knitted. It was a little big on him but it still fits. He then realized he is lucky to have met Marinette in both sides in his life. It's too bad she's not gonna be like this in front of Adrien.

"It's not that bad," Chat said admiring the design. "I like it!"

"You do? That's great!" Marinette said cheerfully. "It's a thank you gift for saving me all the time and Paris as well. You're great!" She added fidgeting her fingers.

"Oh, umm…you're welcome Princess, it's what I do!" Chat said as he blushes. There was a moment of silence between them, it was awkward silence.

"Umm…how're you doing?" Chat asked suddenly.

"I'm good."

"No, you aren't I know what's going on." Chat replied with a frown.

Marinette turned her back to him. "I don't want to talk about him okay?" She then glanced at the boy in the corner of her eye with sadness then turned away her gaze.

"You seriously want to talk about Adrien," Chat said as he went in front and try to look her in the eye. "I'm all ears Princess."

Marinette then looked at Chat and looked away but Chat is still trying to look at her in directly at the eye. No matter how many twist and turn her head is turning Chat is keeping his gaze to her making her give up.

"Fine, I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope."

Marinette then let out a chuckle. "It's awkward telling a boy a girl's feelings and problems. Talking to a boy with girl's problem is quite rare…aren't you going to get bored?"

"If by means that the girl blabbers about her love life for the rest of the night then I guess I can handle the boredom." Chat replied looking at Marinette with teasing glare as a smirk appears on his lips.

Marinette let out a soft and nervous giggle as she watched the hero warming himself up with the hoodie she gave.

"I don't know if I'll be happy or annoyed by what you said Chat." She muttered.

Chat snickers and shrugged playfully.

"Hmm…how do I start?" Marinette wondered aloud. "I guess I love him."

"Love him? Adrien?" Chat clarified as a tint of pink appear on both cheeks. "You, love Adrien Agreste?"

Yeah…" Marinette said as she was slightly daydreaming. "I love him so much so this is kind of painful for me, I can't think or feel strai—."

"W-wait, You love Adrien?"

"How many times I must say, yes!" Marinette said then her cheeks turned deep red. "I love him like a boyfriend!"

There was a moment silence between the two. Marinette then realized her words and quickly covered her mouth in horror and Chat just looked down at the floor with pink cheeks.

"Then he must have been unlucky losing a girl like you to be his friend." Chat wondered aloud. "He's lucky that someone loves him as a friend." Chat smiled sweetly at the girl, thinking how lucky he is to have a friend like Marinette who loves and cares for him.

"Yeah friend! Not boyfriend—pshh! I'm saying a f-friend that's a boy, b-boyfriend!" Marinette stuttered quickly.

"He's pretty down y'know," Chat said. "but I'm most worried about you, you might get akumatized because of how sad and angry you are, Adrien's extremely worried as well."

"Me? Akumatized? Please, I'm Lady-a lady that can handle such emotion like that," Marinette said nervously. "I mean, I handled Chloe's insults and still don't get akumatized."

"But it's Adrien, not Chloe." Chat whispered in worried and horror.

"So? Adrien is Adrien, not Chloe…it's not a break up or anything,"

"You said you're in pain—"

"Which I clearly can handle. Don't worry dear Chat." Marinette said patting his cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really,"

"Yes!" Marinette said aloud and looked down. "But now, I kind of hated him for telling you, he promised and he broke it. As for me, I kept his dear secret all to myself."

Chat looked down guiltily but then realized, he can't tell himself her secret because he kind of knew the secret to his civilian self and the only person he told the secret is Ladybug and no other. He looked at Marinette who looks so sad. He couldn't ask how she knew that he, Chat Noir knows.

"It's my fault anyway," Chat said as an excuse. "I kind of force him to tell me."

"But that doesn't mean he have to tell you!" Marinette yelled as if she's about to cry.

Chat bit his lips in guilt.

Marinette noticed how guilty Chat is so it's now her turn to look him in the eye. "Hey, who the long face?"

"Nothing, I just feel bad."

"C'mon, don't be like that. You have a hoodie!" Marinette said as she chuckles.

Chat smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, promise me something."

"What?"

"Can you wear that hoodie as your civilian self or wear it wherever you go?"

"What? Why? That'll blow my cover…" Chat said in shock. "I mean you'll know who I am!"

"Which is totally fine!" Marinette said as she smiles. "I think I'm ready who you are after this talk, it really helps me."

"But—"

"Please Chat?"

"You might not like it."

"I'm positively serious about this, show me that hoodie without the mask, I don't care!"

Chat looked at Marinette nervously then glanced at the clock that's hanging on the wall. "Oh, look at the time, time for my night patrol! Good night Marinette!" he salutes and jumped to the window. "Thanks for the gift my princess!"

* * *

Honestly, Chat lied when he said he got patrol but actually, he finished patrol before visiting and now he's on his way home. He detransformed as soon he enters his open window, having him landed on his couch and Plagg on the floor.

"You should have took me in your hand when you revert back," Plagg began. "No fair that you landed on the soft couch while I'm on—Adrien, you okay?" Plagg suddenly asked when he saw Adrien stared at the pillow with no emotion.

"Plagg, I have a thing for pigtails now."

"You don't say," Plagg said sarcastically looking at the Ladybug poster that's pinned on the wall. "Adrien, I already know that—wait, are you saying?" Plagg then added with a sarcastic and annoying smile.

"You fell for Marinette? Gee, you're a player!" Plagg teased. "Poor Ladybug, Poor Mari—HEY, Stop throwing stuff at me!" he warned after Adrien threw the pillow to him.

"Stop, that's not the case!" Adrien defended. "I'm just—"

"Fondue her?" Plagg teased.

"What?" Adrien asked blushing.

"I said I want fondue, cheese fondue." Plagg said blankly then looked at the boy annoyingly as he cooed. "You know what I mean of fondue. You're Fond.. uefff her."

"No, I'm not—well I am fond of her—but- arrgh, I'm going to bed good night Plagg!" Adrien said and he jumped on his bed and covered himself with his blanket.

"Hey, you forgot your hygiene, go brush your teeth first." Plagg said. "You wouldn't want insects to crawl in your mouth."

Adrien sat up and made his way to the bathroom. "You fell on my mouth once and you tasted horrible!"

"Shut up, you get the point!"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

 _It's finally the day of Valentines, the day of love and Ladybug and Chat Noir is fighting the akumatized Kim known as Dark Cupid. The classic Chat Noir got shot and hates Ladybug and Ladybug tries her best to give him a kiss._

 _After a lot of chasing and getting the miraculous, Ladybug managed to kiss Chat Noir on the lips. It was romantic. Chat Noir has been freed of the curse and he soon realized Ladybug's lips are on his. She was kissing him. It was heavenly and he can't believe it._

 _Dark Cupid however was watching the whole scene, feeling disgusted._

 _Their lips are finally separated._

 _"Don't open your eyes just yet." Ladybug whispered softly and Chat obediently followed with a snicker on his face. He heard soft giggling. "I wanted you to know who I am,"_

 _"But the akuma, we have to get the akuma—"_

 _"Shhh….it'll be quick."_

 _Chat's snicker grew wider and nodded. He then felt something bright appeared in front of him but his eyes remained close._

 _"Okay, Ready?" Ladybug whispered. Chat then slowly opened his eyes, expecting a radiant beauty without the mask but…_

 _"WAKE UP!" Nino's voice yelled_

 _Chat noir is on top of Nino._

* * *

Adrien's eyes were quickly opened. The first thing he saw is the pissed off kwami. He stared at Plagg with a shocked expression as he panted heavily.

"G-good morning Plagg."

"Good morning." Plagg greeted sarcastically. "It's fine that you are sleeping but I need my breakfast! I'm hungry! I can't go to your kitchen in the morning, y'know!"

.

.

.

"Are you sure you want to wear that in school?" Plagg asked in disgust as he watched Adrien admired himself wearing the Chat Noir hoodie.

"Of course, what's wrong with the idea?" Adrien asked.

"Don't you ask me that way, you know perfectly well the consequence!" Plagg warned angrily.

"I know," Adrien said carelessly. "If I don't I'll break my promise to my Princess Mari." He cooed.

"My Mari, My Princess…" the kwami mimicked. " Well, I don't care about breaking promises, she will know, she'll probably hate Chat Noir if she realized you're him!"

By this, Adrien gaped and removed his hoodie. He then folded it nicely and put it on his bag. "Umm…fair point you got there." He whispered as he put on his white shirt. "I'll just bring it wherever I go."

"Fine, be sure not to go show it to your Princess Mari or she'll cook you and feed you to the dragons." Plagg said angrily then he made his way to Adrien's inside pocket.

"Plagg, fairytales isn't like that."

"Well to me, it is."

Adrien arrived at his class. Once he saw Nino, he then glares at him nervously. Remembering the dream he had, he can't look at Nino for the rest of the day.

"Morning Adrien!" Nino greeted, waving at him.

Adrien isn't saying anything for a few minutes. "Oh, yeah morning!" he also noticed that Alya is sitting on his seat.

"Sorry Adrien, mind if we switch seats?" Alya asked. "I'm planning something really important to Nino."

"Plan?" Adrien repeated as he made his way to Alya's seat. "What kind of plan?"

"Uhh, it's a secret." Nino said blushing.

Adrien raised a brow and nodded. He patted Nino's shoulder. "Okay, I respect that. Good for you." He then took a paper and pencil from his bag. He was going to draw a portrait of Ladybug as his next gift. Finally with the pencil on his hand, he stared at the clean sheet of paper in front of him.

Marinette finally arrived and sat next to him. She couldn't help but stare at the blonde kid who's been frozen like an idiot.

"What's wrong Adrien?" Marinette suddenly asked.

"I don't know how to draw Ladybug." Adrien replied.

"Did you now?" Marinette said sarcastically. I promise I'll tell Ladybug someday that you don't know how to draw her face."

Adrien looked at her blankly. "Are you still mad at me?"

Marinette shrugged.

Adrien then looked at Marinette and remembered the drawn portrait he have from Nathanael. He then took it and used that as a reference. He started first on drawing the face shape, the neck, the shoulder outlines. He then designed the suit Ladybug wear with black shaded spots then finally the hair.

Marinette watched him draw. She then blushed as soon as she saw the very pigtails she and Ladybug share. Adrien is such a talented person. Her face grew red as she noticed the portrait of her in the middle of their desk.

"Now to draw the face…" Adrien said tapping his pencil at the desk as he tried to imagine the face of the heroine. "I can't draw the face!" he shouted making the two people in front of them turned around.

"What are you doing there?" Alya asked trying to peek at the paper Adrien have. "Ooh, trying to draw Ladybug huh?"

"You're a great artist dude." Nino complimented. "You're having problems drawing the face?"

Adrien nodded.

"Well, if you ask me, how about draw Ladybug's eyes without the mask first then draw the mask afterwards, that's what I do when I draw people with mask." Alya suggested. "Go try that."

Adrien nodded. Alya and Nino resumed at what they're doing.

"Now, what does her eyes look like." Adrien muttered.

Marinette continue watching Adrien work on his drawing but then she noticed the familiar black fabric hanging in his bag. She quickly took it without hesitation. She saw the very jacket she gave to Chat Noir. She looked at Adrien in horror.

Adrien noticed this and gaped as he saw the jacket in her hands. "I can explain…"

"Why is this with you?" Marinette asked softly. "Oh gosh, did he gave it to you?"

"No, it was cold so I have to borrow it from him."

Marinette pouted. "You're the son of the man who designs clothes for a living, mention being rich so it's not a thing that you have limited coats plus it's hot outside."

Adrien had his mouth open, couldn't speak a word nor making an excuse. Plagg's right, there's consequences.

"No way," Marinette said in shocked.

'This is it, she knows…' Adrien thought. It's finally time to say Adrien's Chat Noir. Marinette's a smart girl so of course she realized it. His excuse earlier has no sense at all.

"Marinette, to tell you the truth—" Adrien began about to finally tell his secret.

"You forced Chat Noir to give it to you!" Marinette said.

"What?"

"You heard me, Chat gave this to you instead of him wearing it but why?" Marinette asked and she glared at Adrien.

"He asked me to hold it for a while."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ok then."

* * *

"Wow, nice Marinette drawing you got there." Plagg complimented as he watched Adrien stare at his soon to be Ladybug drawing.

"No Plagg, this is not Marinette, it's Ladybug." Adrien replied nicely.

"You really like the pigtails huh?" Plagg added trying to ignore the boy's words as he was looking at the faceless Marinette/Ladybug drawing. "Why not have that short hair of yours in pigtails?"

"I'm not a girl y'know."

Plagg didn't say another word and continue to watch. After a few minutes, Adrien stared at his unfinished masterpiece.

"Are you done? Is she blind that you don't give her eyes?" Plagg asked.

"I can't, I can't draw the eyes." Adrien said. The said drawing was simply a beauty. There's the perfect hair, the mouth, the nose was perfectly drawn, the shading of the black spots are simply very black. The problem is her eyes are missing.

"Hey, try do what Alya said, eyes first before mask." Plagg reminded then pointed at the Marinette drawing. "How about have her eyes as reference, you've used her hair before, maybe the eyes will work too."

Adrien looked at Marinette's face. "I don't know, their eyes might be different."

"Look pal, if you ask me all of the human faces are the same to me, it's just in different color and style so why not try it."

Adrien gave a hesitant look to the kwami but he do what he was told, he drew the eyes the same way how Marinette's were drawn.

After a few minutes, he was done. He looked at his art and it's basically Marinette in a Ladybug costume. Because of this, Plagg gaped and looked at Adrien very nervously.

"S-so, ready to draw the mask, it's quite easy." Plagg said.

"Yeah but I'm curious," the boy began. "Her eyes are the same as bugaboo."

"You don't say…"

"Hmmm…Haha, oh well!" he exclaimed and draw the mask.

"Wow, Adrien, you're ready to give it to your Lady. C'mon we don't want you to get you in trouble." Plagg said excitedly but he realized Adrien staring at both drawings. "What's wrong now?"

"Marinette and Ladybug is awfully similar." He began

"Really? How do you say so?"

"It's like I drew a copy of this drawing rather than just the hair."

"You're just saying that. They're completely different people." Plagg said nervously.

"Hmm…I'm not sure… oh wait."

"Umm…yes Adrien?"

"Maybe Marinette's a fan as well, she did say she is a fan of both heroes, so maybe she's planning to do a cosplay of Ladybug that's why!"

Plagg sighed in relief. "Yeah, c'mon night patrol!"

* * *

 **Sorry it's a long wait, I was busy and didn't have time…I think I work on this for 2 weeks? I don't know…anyway a shout out to a certain guest who suggested the events or scenarios used in this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 16

**WASSSUP FAM!**

 **I know it's been months and honestly, I haven't been visiting this site lately and even my mail. I was so cope up with stuff like projects in school, like major projects like debates and cosplay and my exams just finished so I have been busy and tired. Honestly, I forgot the ideas I have for this fanfic and I even lost that paper on how to execute those lovely ideas of yours properly last month but rest assured, I'll remember some of them and will write them if I had the chance. Hmmmm….maybe I'll be writing the week after next week and hopefully I get the motivation to do this. I just need fuel to fill my brain with ML Fandoms to have the miraculous motivation. XD and forgive me for I also don't have enough puns to share.**

 **Thank you for reading this awfully long piece of complaining and self-pity ahaha I'm just kidding, Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading this bolded author's note.**

 **PS. : Marinette might be a sort of a b*tch in this chapter, I'm very sorry.**

 **-det2x**

* * *

Chapter 16: Who is much better?

"What an amazing portrait." Ladybug cooed as she admired the sketched portrait of herself.

"Of course, it has your face on it." Chat Noir said in confidence.

"It does have my face on it." Ladybug said with a soft giggle as she watched the proud Chat Noir. "Hmm…let me guess, you ask Nathanael to draw this."

"Nathanael?" Chat repeated with curiosity and slight disappointment.

"The Evillustrator,, you forgot?" Ladybug said with a grin. "I heard he's a great artist."

"Yeah, I remember him." Chat said with a pout. "But F.Y.I. I drew that, thank you very much."

"Aren't you a jealous kitty?" Ladybug cooed teasingly with a sly grin.

"Eh, no I'm not." Chat said in slight annoyance. "I won't be jealous because I know you'll always have me milady."

"Please Chat, don't make it sound like that. You gave me the shivers." Ladybug said as she literally shivers. "Anyway Chat, good luck on night patrol."

"Likewise Milady."

* * *

The next day, it's another day for learning and of course, Marinette is still giving Adrien a cold shoulder. The pigtail girl tried her best not to stare at him but failed hopelessly since she had liked him ever since they meet. Ignoring the person you have a crush is very difficult after all, It's a consequence when you reach adolescence and puberty.

"Alright class," Mme. Bustier began as she clapped her hands together. " With the materials you've brought today, we're going to have a group project and you will all draw the person you looked up to the most and report it in front." She explained and took the notebook she had and told the group listings.

As the teacher recited the names in each group, Marinette, Adrien and Nathanael are a group. Nathanael is just fine getting paired up with the two, he is considered very happy to cooperate with Marinette. Adrien is happy as well, he got the chance to fix the friendship he broke with the girl but he's a slight frightened at what the girl reacts if she's with him. However for Marinette, she felt a happy and at the same time, she don't want to be near the blonde boy.

"Alright, begin your projects!" Mme. Bustier announced and the students went to their respective groups.

"Okay Nathanael, let's report Ladybug!" Marinette suggested. Adrien flinched at this.

"Alright, a portrait of Ladybug it is." Nathanael said then began his sketch.

"W-wait, why Ladybug?" Adrien suddenly asked as he turned a little flustered.

Marinette and Nathanael blinked at Adrien. The red head continued silently while Marinette pouted and removed her gaze.

"I thought you're a fan of Ladybug, supposed you should be liking this." Marinette said.

"I didn't say I'm against it!" Adrien answered back. "I just thought you'd pick Chat Noir."

"You're gonna tell him about this?" Marinette asked pointing at their project.

"Well…umm..no, I—" Adrien stuttered.

"If you want, you can help me draw." Nathanael suggested.

"Uh, sure—" Adrien said as he took a pencil to begin but Marinette grabbed his attention.

"Adrien must be pretty tired and—"

"No, it's fine, I'd definitely want to draw." Adrien said a little sarcastic and started helping the artist.

"So why are we drawing Ladybug?" Nathanael began. "I assume Chloe's group will feature Ladybug as well."

"Oh let her, who cares if our group the same as hers." Marinette said then looked at Chloe's direction.

"Well knowing her, she does care and might keep blabbering of how much of a copycat we are." Adrien thought aloud.

Marinette pouted and ignored what Adrien said.

"It's strange Marinette, it's just like last time you were fawning over Chat Noir and now Ladybug. Why a change of heart?" Nathanael commented as he laughed.

"Well, might as well have a change y'know." Marinette shrugged.

"How about you Adrien? Are you still a Ladybug fan?"

"Yeah but due to circumstances like this, I think Chat Noir is best suited." Adrien replied. "He needs attention afterall, it's always Ladybug."

"What do you mean it's always Ladybug?" Marinette asked with an irritated voice. "Are you saying Ladybug is greater than Chat Noir?"

Adrien felt a sudden annoyance for some reason. All of Marinette's sarcastic indirect words, all her ignorance and these confusing things coming from her is pretty much annoying.

"What's with you today? First you're all Ladybug and now you're back to Chat Noir." Adrien answered back, looking at Marinette straight in the eye. He stared at her for a few minutes then looked down and continued his work. "I sometimes don't get why girls are so confusing, no wonder people said girls are complicated." He muttered.

"What's up with you I thought you're a Ladybug fan and now you're saying it's all about her. She's not the only superhero." Marinette began. " And I'm not confusing, I'm just saying my thoughts. I thought people respect people's opinions!"

"Then why not respect mine?" Adrien said as glared at the paper.

"Guys, would you please stop?" Nathanael began but the two ignored him. He noticed it wouldn't work out so he remained his mouth shut. As the two continue to argue who's the best, he decided to get the paper and quietly sneaked away from them and fortunately, he successfully escaped. He went to Alya.

"Hey Alya, Nathanael began shyly.

"I see your group mates don't get along." Alya said not amused as she watched the two.

"Yeah, it's rare for them to be like that, they're both nice and understanding people too." Nathanael said. "Look, I don't know how to communicate with them if they're like this but since you're close friends, would you work things out for them?"

"Yeah, I can handle it with Nino but what about your project?"

"I'll finish it, I'll just them do the reporting." Nathanael said. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be going to a much quieter place."

"Okay see you around Nathanael." Alya bid and faced Nino who is one of her group mate.

"Nino, this is it, this is what we're waiting for!"

Nino looked at Alya confused."What are we waiting for?" he asked.

"The operation we've been planning for ages."

Nino smiled wide and nodded slowly but he suddenly asked.:

"What operation is that?"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Awkwardness

"No!" Adrien and Nino said in unison as they glared at the two girls behind them.

"C'mon, why not?" Alya cooed poking the back of Nino's head.

Adrien looked at Nino for answers. Alya has asked them out this weekend and it's rare for Nino to refuse an opportunity to be Alya now that they started to date. Adrien then peeked at Marinette who he noticed was staring at him a while ago and now Marinette had her eyes closed.

"Because I don't have cash in me yet." Nino said with a streak of pink across his face. "It all went away because of that big sundae who kept me begging to buy last time."

By this Adrien began to snicker at Nino. "Is that your problem, I can lend you money for the meantime." He suggested with a slight tease in his voice. Nino looked at him then he noticed he was exchanging looks at Alya as he rolls his eyes at her direction. "By the way, what's the point of me tagging along again?"

"My wingman?" Nino said immediately.

"Have another wingman for the meantime." Adrien said looking away from the two. "I'm not in the mood of going out." He then glanced at Marinette looking at what her response is about the conversation they're having.

There was a moment of silence in the air until Alya broke it.

"Fine, suit yourself." She said as she shrugged. Alya took her bag and leave immediately with Nino.

Marinette and Adrien then followed them without a word to each other while the two keeps talking. It was awkward for Marinette and Adrien walking together with a sour attitude towards one another. They finally exited the building.

"Alright guys, I've got to rush see ya tomorrow!" Alya said as she waved and leave the group.

"You guys go ahead, Max and Kim are waiting." Nino said and leave as well, going to Max and Kim who's waiting for him at the sidewalk.

The two were left alone by their friends again. It was once again awkward. They just stood up there together without any word and even eye contact.

The Agreste vehicle arrived, it's time for Adrien to leave but as soon as Adrien is ready to open the door, the car window immediately slides down revealing Gabriel Agreste. Seeing the sight of his father, Adrien gulped with nervous and he don't know why. It's rare to see his father fetching him from school.

"Father," Adrien said under his breath with a rather surprised look.

Gabriel nodded and greeted his son. He then looked at Marinette.

"Good afternoon to you too Ms. Dupain-Cheng." He greeted.

"Good a-afterno-noon." She stuttered with a bow.

"I know this is sudden but will you us for today, I'd like to visit your household. I need to speak with you about something." Gabriel said with his normal frown and composed face.

Both teens were shocked. It's a surprise for them but neither said a word against it. They both got in the car and the driver drove them to the Dupain-Cheng household. It was a quiet atmosphere, while Gabriel is silently reading a newspaper, Marinette and Adrien was sitting at the car seat nervously, they're trying their best to avoid each other's touch and eye contact.

When they arrived at the local bakery, the father and son was greeted by the couple with warmth and pastries. Gabriel politely refuses while Adrien took a plate of cookies.

"Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Cheng," Gabriel began. "I'm sorry for us to intrude at this time but I see that your daughter have potential to work in my company in the future."

By this, the couple looked at their daughter with pride and happiness while Marinette looked very shocked yet happy at what Mr. Agreste had announced.

"So if you don't mind, along with my son Adrien, I want to answer the fees for your daughter's college years. I'm going to send her to the fashion school a friend of mine had established."

"Well, as long as Marinette is okay with it, it's fine with us!" Tom said putting his hand at his wife's shoulder.

"How about show Mr. Agreste your dresses and outfits sweetie." Sabine suggested.

Marinette couldn't control her happiness. It's her lucky day after all when it comes to something else other than about Adrien right now. She's lucky that Gabriel Agreste noticed her work and a good thing that because of the fight she had with Adrien, she removed every Adrien posters plastered all over her room.

She lead the two Agrestes to her room and began to show Mr. Agreste her sketched designs and already-made outfits while Adrien sit at her deskchair watching the two with the plate of pastry he had from downstairs.

"I see, these are marvelous!" Mr. Agreste said with a slightly happiness in his voice. "Marvelous at your age but you still need practice."

Marinette nodded happily.

"When I see the jacket in Adrien's closet, I managed to see your signature there. It's creative that you managed to hide it like that." He complimented.

At this, Marinette looked at Adrien warningly making the boy looked away by twirling the chair he was sitting and making himself busy by reading one of her notes in her desk.

"Umm…I'm just going to go to the bathroom downstairs." Adrien excused nervously as he headed down the stairs.

The two watched him leave and Marinette just realized her other sketchpad in the living room so she excused herself as well to get the said notebook. Marinette took her time scavenging her living room, long enough for Adrien to get back up.

"Adrien, look at this. This is quite interesting is it?" Gabriel said facing him as he flipped the pages of the sketchpad.

Adrien walked towards him. "What is it father?"

Gabriel pointed at the note lying at her desk. "I'm not a nosey person but have you been writing to Ms. Marinette?"  
"Not that I'm aware of, why?"

"This is your handwriting is it?"

Adrien glanced at the said paper, it was stapled and all it was written was:

 _'_ _Till death do us part.'_

If his guess is correct, this is the poem he sent to Ladybug but he knew it's for Ladybug and not Marinette.

"Nah, maybe it's just a similarity."

* * *

The Agreste soon headed home after an hour and Marinette was now at her bed thinking her fight with Adrien while doing their project. She felt guilt at what she had done.

"Oh Tikki, I'm such a bad person, I shouldn't let my anger show in front of him." Marinette said regretfully.

"Oh Marinette, I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"But the way he's ignoring and giving me sarcastic words…I think he's mad at me."

"But you did ignore and give him sarcasm as well." Tikki said innocently which made Marinette looked at her.

"Not helping Tikki." Marinette said not amused. "I know, I'll visit him tonight and have an evening talk."

"Are you going to reveal your identity?"

"No, I'm just using Ladybug as a messenger to what I actually feel and maybe help him realize that he needed to go on that little get together Alya planned for the weekends. And I'll use that opportunity to apologize—Tikki, Spots on!"

Ladybug then finally reached the Agreste household. She looked inside from the large windows and Adrien was now lying at his bed wide-awake in his pajamas. He was starting at his ceiling. She then tapped the glass, hoping the young Agreste noticed and he did.

"L-Ladybug…" Adrien whispered under his breath.

* * *

 **Another chapter is out and managed to add an idea of yours.**

 **Thanks to Queen Got Swag for this suggestion. Since Gabriel is Hawkmoth according to the famous theory that Gabriel is Hawkmoth, and I believed half-heartedly so thanks again! :D**

 **Also, in the next chapter, we going to see some Ladrien since it's so obvious, so stay tuned for that. :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-det2x**


	19. Chapter 18

**Please be aware that this chapter have a bit of Ladrien-ish vibe but I didn't promise this going to have some fluffs and shipping material due to I'm not feeling the Ladrien in the fandom unlike the other three. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Misunderstandings

It's a lovely evening in Paris and Ladybugs's looking behind the window of Adrien Agreste's room. She was hoping the young man would notice her knocking against his window, hoping to open the window so that they can talk.

She saw that Adrien was looking around his room. She assumed he's bored so she knocked a little hard on the glass while calling his name.

"Adrien, Adrien!" Ladybug called and the boy looked at her direction but looking above to where Ladybug is at.

Adrien's been observing a ladybug trapped in his bedroom.

"Ladybug…" Adrien whispered under his breathe as he walked half-asleep to his window to let the insect free. He soon heard the loud tapping behind his glass window and to his surprise, he saw the heroine who's desperately calling him.

"LADYBUG!" he exclaimed in shock as he stared at Ladybug. As soon as he the real insect Ladybug out, he waited for the heroine to come in.

"Were you there all this time?" he asked nervously.

Ladybug let a soft chuckle and nodded shyly. "I wanted to talk to you about something. It's about Marinette?" she asked with a hesitant attitude.

Adrien began to frown and let out a nervous chuckle as well as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I know she's mad at me." He said with a slight annoyance.

"Yeah but don't worry I'm here!" Ladybug said. "I'll make things right!"

Adrien sat at his couch. "No, don't bother…this is a thing Marinette and I will talk about. It's just between us."

"I know, but she really wan—" Ladybug wants to say to come to that get together that Alya invited them but she was cut-off by Adrien.

"Marinette…" Adrien whispered making Ladybug flinched and glared at him nervously.

"What?" Ladybug said with frustration.

The boy realized this and quickly waved his hands all over the place. "No, no, no I didn't mean like that. I was just wondering if you could be Marinette."

Ladybug didn't say anything. She continued to stare.

"I mean can you pretend to be Marinette for my sake?"

"…"

"I mean, help me practice facing Marinette!"

Ladybug sighed in relief, so he didn't know. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and nodded as a response. " If that's what you want then sure, It's the least I can do!"

Adrien smiled and nodded. "So..um..Lady—um Marinette! Marinette!" he exclaimed nervously saying Marinette's name multiple times so that he could remember that Ladybug is pretending to be Marinette for his sake.

As for Ladybug, she sat at the other end of the couch waiting Adrien's words for her civilian self. She's kind of nervous really, talking to Adrien, the boy of his dreams in a close conversation, jus the two of them, alone, in the middle of the night. Even as Marinette, talking like this with him, she could melt but unfortunately, she's Ladybug so melting isn't what superheroes are. She should be firm and shows no weaknesses in front of others.

"…So, um Marinette," Adrien began. "I know you're mad but please can I talk to you for a bit."

Ladybug's heart is racing.

"…so umm, I'm really sorry about everything. It's just I couldn't help myself and I accidentally blurted it out." He continued. "I don't know that it means a lot to you and I should have told Chat Noir?" he said, a little hesitant but the truth he's trying to find the words.

"So please forgive me for that! I don't want us to hate each other like the first time we met about the bubblegum!" he finally said it and apologizes to Ladybug. His eyes are closed tight and a blush appeared in both cheeks. He was suddenly hugged by Ladybug.

"It's okay Adrien, I forgive you. I'm sorry for overreacting for such things." She said with a warm voice.

Adrien closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm that Ladybug gave him. He clearly enjoyed the hug from his favorite heroine

"Thank you.." he said. "Wait, how did you know she's overreacting?" he then asked and he and Ladybug stared at each other. Adrien's eyes are full of curiosity while Ladybug's full of frustration as she tries to think of an excuse.

"Oh, umm…she told me and I think she's overreacting so that's why." She said slightly roasting herself.

"Oh, I guess she did," Adrien thought aloud and noticed how Ladybug looked at him. "But please don't tell her that!

Ladybug then giggled and nodded. She can't believe Adrien treasures the friendship they had, she's thankful for that. "Don't worry I won't!"

"Anyway," Ladybug began. "When are you going to apologize?"

Adrien thought of it for a moment and looked at Ladybug. "Hmm…I was afraid of asking this but I feel confident right now so how about now?"

"Now? How?" she asked.

"You can help me, help me go to her house now since I can't right now because it's night time and all."

Ladybug's cheeks reddened and starts freaking out. "You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because, because…" she stuttered. She can't let him know she's also Marinette. "Because she's sleeping and I don't want you to wake her up in the middle of the night!"

"Oh," Adrien's face frowned. He checked the clock and it's late but he's sure Marinette is still awake because he knows she still makes clothes this late but fighting it over Ladybug is considered difficult considering she supposed to know what's best and he's Adrien right now. "Okay,"

"By the way, she really wanted for you to join that double date—I mean hang out activity Alya planned for the four of you." Ladybug said.

* * *

 **I know it's not what we call a 'fluffy Ladrien' but I tried my best. We still have the hug so it's still good, right? Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Here's to more Ladrien! Ladrien needs more love I assume haha—not entirely a big fan of it but beware for action and more Ladrien encounters…it's not romantic of fluffy encounters because I just don't feel the love just yet.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Evillustrator 2.0

"Sigh," Nathanael sighed as he does the supposedly group project with Marinette and Adrien. He was doing it all night without hours of sleep, hoping Marinette will be happy to see what he has accomplished but he was having a bad time whether to draw Ladybug or Chat Noir.

At first, he decided to draw Chat Noir but due to Adrien's words about Chat Noir being better than Ladybug, he decided to change to the bug heroine but unfortunately because of Marinette being a fan of the black cat he also decided to start over.

He was now staring at the large, white blank sheet of paper with a pencil at hand.

"What should I draw? I haven't gotten any sleep and the deadline is 2 days ahead. I'll never finish it." He muttered to himself deciding who to pick from the two.

"Arrrghhhh!" he yelled. "This is harder than I thought!" he then remembered Adrien's sarcastic insults and the argument the young Agreste have with Marinette.

"Adrien, what's wrong with him having a fight with Marinette about a stupid thing like that." He said in anger. "He's the reason why I'm all stressed out and everything!"

A certain black butterfly landed on the paper Nathanael was holding.

* * *

"She really wanted for you to join that double date—I mean hang out activity Alya planned for the four of you." These words appeared on Adrien's head as he was giving a thought of Ladybug's visit last night. Ladybug is really a true friend to Marinette having the heroine all the way to his house just to say she's sorry.

"I'm glad you change your mind Adrien!" Alya's voice said in happiness from the other side of the line. Adrien is talking to Alya on the phone.

"Yeah, I gave it a thought and I'm sorry." Adrien said.

"No, no, no, those words belong to Marinette's ears not mine." Alya said in a matter of fact.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Alright, I'll hang up now I'm doing some editing." Alya said and hanged up the phone.

Adrien Agreste smiled staring at his phone. The talk he had with Ladybug kind of boosted his confidence and cheered him up and he's thankful for that. He finally have the confidence to head outside and enjoy the great outdoors. In fact, that's what he's going to do. It's a day off, no photoshoot, no fencing, no Chinese lessons, it's Adrien's time and he will not waste the day inside his home.

He then opened the door and decided to walk around the neighborhood. It's a cloudy afternoon so stopping by the local bakery is a good idea to eat some pastries and goodies. He was also going there to visit his pigtailed friend.

As he was going his way, he heard a weird clinking of metal close by. He was about to look behind him but he was being pulled away from his spot by the red masked heroine.

A huge metal gear is in front of him. He also looked beside him and saw Ladybug carrying him like a child with her hand around him. He couldn't help but blush at the way she's carrying him.

"Nathanael, what's your deal with weapons, you'll have people killed!" she shouted angrily looking at the akumatized Nathanael floating in the air with a huge black and white patterned paper like a magic carpet.

"Don't worry, I have only one target in mind." Nathanael said glaring at Adrien blankly.

"Evillustrator?" Adrien mentioned but his words were cut off by Nathanael.

"Stressillustrator." Nathanael corrected.

"This isn't about Chloe isn't it?" Ladybug asked warily.

"No it's not. I'll avenge Marinette and her sufferings and mine as well." Nathanael said as he began drawing a replica of Ladybug on his tablet on his wrist just like his weapon being the Evillustrator and the paper versions of Ladybug appeared out of the blue.

Actually, Nathanael has transformed into Evillustrator again and him naming himself Stressillustrator means—

"Stressillustrator?" Adrien repeated as he thinks, "Stress Illustrator? You're stressed."

"Shut your mouth!" Nathanael said as he drew a zipper and Adrien's mouth is now zipped.

"Hey!" Ladybug warned as she saw what happen. She was glaring at Nathanael. "GET HIS MOUTH BACK TO NORMAL!"

Nathanael shrugged and do what she said. The boy breathed heavily for air. Adrien looked up to Ladybug. "Ladybug, I think we need to get out of this mess and cool down—Please!" Adrien begged. Ladyubug looked at Adrien and nodded. She the swing her yoyo and ran away as fast as she can away from the Evillustrator.

Finally, Ladybug has found a safe place to hide in the meantime and that's the dark alleyway.

"So what now, what's Nathanael want from you?" Ladybug asked.

"I guess it's the supposedly group project," Adrien began. "It was supposed to be a group project but I think we kind of ditch him to making on his own."

"We?" Ladybug asked confused, trying to sound innocent that she didn't know who's the 'we' Adrien is talking about.

"Me and Marinette, we had a fight and Nathanael might have been impatient." He replied.

"Why just you, is Marinette also in danger considering she also had a fight with you?"

Adrien thought of it for a moment and shook his head. "No, He's blaming on me because of my sarcasm towards her. It's all my fault!"

Ladybug then pouted and crossed her arms. "You guys are very childish, you know that." She said not thinking about the fact that she too, as her civilian self is childish as well for shouting at Adrien about that Chat Noir hoodie.

"Childish?" he repeated. "Yeah, I admit..I am childish." He then sighed desperately then he thought of Marinette. " Marinette, she might get in trouble!"

"Huh? But Evillustrator's target is you. Why would she be part of this?" Ladybug asked.

"I might be wrong but she may be at fault for stressing him."

"Don't worry, he will not find her." Ladybug said nervously not giving any eye contact to the blonde boy.

"How are you sure?"

"I'm just positively sure."

"There you two are!" There's a hundreds of paper versions of the two superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir ready to fight with their batons and yoyos. "Do you like the paper-Maches, Adrien? It's the two superheroes you're a big fan of."

Adrien didn't say a word and watched the replicas charged one by one. His Chat Noir instincts came rushing in his mind. He's standing beside Ladybug, he was ready to fight alongside her but considering the fact he's Adrien, the best and only thing he can do is not to give in being all Chat Noir.

"Where's Chat Noir?" Ladybug muttered impatiently as she pushed the paper-mache figures with her yoyo. "We really need his help by now."

Adrien gulped and felt guilty seeing the hopes of his Ladybug that his other self will arrive. A paper mache Chat Noir then attacked Adrien and Ladybug yelled calling to him. Adrien however couldn't take his instincts and quickly snatched the paper mache baton the figure is holding but he was kicked by the paper Chat Noir and he knocked down the nearby trashcans.

"Don't show your Chat Noir side Adrien." Adrien said to himself as he stood up and regained his balance. He then watched Ladybug knocked down a bunch of trashcans beside him as well. "Are you alright Ladybug?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said standing up. She looked at Adrien and quickly took his wrist. "Forget about me, we need to keep you safe." She then dragged the boy out of the alleyway.

It was a chase. The only thing Ladybug can do is run. She needs to protect Adrien but she also needs to have a plan to save Nathanael and she can't do both at the meantime. She can't do it until Chat Noir arrives and lend a paw.

At the meantime, Adrien watches Ladybug from the back as they ran. He needs to find an opportunity to get away from Ladybug so that he can transform. He then looked at his hand holding tightly to Ladybug's, He then quickly took away his grip at the girl's hand. Not that he didn't like it or anything but he must in order to help Ladybug. Ladybug looked at him worriedly and confused.

"Adrien, what's wrong? We need to keep you safe—Evillustrator—he's—" Ladybug said worriedly but her words were cut off.

"Ladybug, I'm sorry but I need to find Chat Noir." Adrien said nervously, hoping that didn't gave her a hint.

"We'll find Chat Noir but right now, the best plan is to keep you safe, it's my duty to keep Parisians safe. Now let's go and—" she reached his hand once more but Adrien took both his hands away. He didn't speak a word.

Ladybug sighed desperately and saw the group of paper mache going towards them, ready to attack while the Evillustrator were creating more replicas. "Adrien, it's time to run. Let's find a safe place for now.—I'm sorry I have to do this."

"What're you—" Adrien yelled as Ladybug scooped him and carried him bridal style. He was blushing red on his cheeks. Ladybug didn't response and sprinted.

"It supposed to be the other way around don't you think?" Ladybug asked with a blank expression but she's clearly making a sarcastic joke. Adrien is heavy but Ladybug needs to carry him in order to be quick. She was screaming to be honest, screaming internally but she can't show how she fangirl to Adrien.

Adrien nodded shyly as a response and looked behind them seeing that the herd of paper Mache is growing. He noticed that he's still holding the paper-Mache baton he unintentionally got from a Chat Noir figure. He stared at it. He had a plan.

"I wonder…" he muttered. He looked at Ladybug. "Ladybug, go as far as you can, enough so we can do something to get away."

Ladybug looked at him in confusion but nodded. She ran away as fast as she can. About a few meters away from them.

"What's your plan?" Ladybug asked as she guided Adrien to the ground.

"Use your lucky charm!"

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug yelled as she swings her yoyo doing her thing with the lucky charm. A Chat Noir baton with a ladybug patterned appeared. "Chat Noir's baton?"

"Perfect!" Adrien yelled with glee and took the baton without asking permission. He then offered his hand to her.

The heroine looked at Adrien's hand very confused. "Seriously, what are you planning?" she asked.

"Please Ladybug, we don't have much time." Adrien said impatiently but calmed. By this Ladybug noticed something. He reminds her of Chat Noir, the way he holds the baton and the way he offers his hand. The way he have the expression, it's the Chat Noir's face saying she needs to trust him. It clearly reminds him of Chat Noir.

Ladybug quickly took his hand as the herd grew close. "At the count of three, we're going to charge Nathanael and you run while I get the pen." Adrien said and Ladybug nodded.

"One….Two…." Adrien began. "Three!"

They ran towards the crowd. Adrien pressed the button and they were now in the air going to Nathanael. It's wasn't a safe flying. Adrien managed to get the pen but Ladybug accidentally ripped the paper and bumping the Evillustrator making her, Adrien and the Evillustrator fell to the ground.

Adrien quickly broke the pen but he was surprised no black butterfly appeared. "Wait, this isn't the thing?" he asked himself.

Ladybug was lying down at the ground with both Adrien and Nathanael above her. She saw the black butterfly getting away that she quickly got up, having the boys roll with their backs.

"No more evil doings for you little Akuma."

* * *

"Good job Marinette, another day saved." Tikki said with glee twirling around Marinette's pink bedroom.

"What's going on with the world!" Marinette yelled as she rolled over her bed, ignoring what Tikki said.

"Whatever do you mean? You had a bonding with Adrien today." Tikki cooed. "Are you happy about that?"

"No, Chat Noir didn't come up." Marinette pouted.

There was silence, Tikki didn't response immediately "Yeah, strange." The kwami said innocently.

There was another silence between them.

"You don't think Adrien is Chat Noir don't you?" Marinette asked lazily out of the blue.

Tikki gulped and let out a squeak. Her round eyes glaring at Marinette. She was feeling nervous. "You don't say?"

"Anyway, I better go and apologize to Nathanael for what happen." Marinette said as she stood up and reached the phone.

* * *

 **End of today's chapter…Just realized I didn't put any Chloe in the whole fanfic. ehehehehe.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ 2

Heyyyy! I'm baaaaaaccckkkk!

I'm verrrryyyy soorrrryyyy

Look, I know it's been like months or years since I post any chapters for this fanfic Ladybug's biggest fan...I've been busy the whole time that I haven't gotten time to look at my messages.

I'm very sorry for letting you wait...if you're one of the peeps that's been following this fanfic for so long I'm terribly sorry for making you wait and for those who just waited or new...thank you~

The purpose of this note is not to say I'm quitting writing stuff but I might continue it unless if you want to. This fanfic just got so many reviews, faves and followers and thank you for that~! If you want me to continue this fanfic please tell or if you don't want to then I could just write a new ML fanfiction.

I was planning to write again when season 2 starts so that I could have new inspirations so yeah~

Tell me if you want me to continue this fanfic...I'll try and think ideas now ^_^~


	22. Chapter 20

**As promised, I'm continuing this...it's very hard to remember my first intentions for this fanfic so I'm sorry if this chapter or the future chapters is like "Meh, it's a little or so not related to the previous ones" but hey I tried and I will finish this!**

 **I'll go and review those suggestions you gave last time and maybe use at future chapters but right now, I'll use what I thought of.**

 **Thank you for the wait~ Hope you enjoy this crappy chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 20: It was suppose to be ANOTHER Double date

It's finally the time and Marinette is getting excited. She's been excited for she will again be with his crush Adrien Agreste. She decided to change her look for this special day of hers. As she was preparing, Tikki watched her from her desk. She's having her morning cookie.

"Hey Marinette," Tikki began as she began nibbling the biscuit but the pigtailed girl is preoccupied at preparing herself.

"MARINETTE!" Tikki yelled in her high squeaky voice. "Stop cleaning your desk, you can do that later but right now, try and focus on the situation you're in!"

With Tikki's loud yet squeaky voice, Marinette accidentally dropped her notebooks. They looked at each other for a while.

"Marinette, are you even sure Adrien will be coming?" Tikki asked while Marinette just gave her a look.

"He's not mad at me anymore so yes?" Marinette said with a little hesitation as she smiles to the red kwami.

Tikki sighed and face palmed. She knew how Marinette's excitement to see Adrien so badly that the only thing she'll do is go to the girl's small bag and wait for whatever result. "Be it Marinette! Knowing you, I'm pretty sure it will all get awkward between the two of you." The kwami said then closing the pouch.

Marinette sighed and looked at the mirror one last time. She's feeling a lot of confidence today both her hands placed to her hips and smiling like Ladybug would ready to save Paris once again. She stared at her own eyes and the more she stared at them, her smile turned more and more wavy and she then threw herself in the nearby couch. Burying her face at the pillow and started to silently scream. By the sudden impact of the pouch hitting the floor, it opened and the red kwami have no choice but to roll and see the girl whisper pessimistic words like 'what if Adrien hates her again...for no apparent reason?'

"Marinette, just go. Adrien's your friend and he's really nice." Tikki said softly patting Marinette's head. "I'm sure he will not hate you no matter times you make a mistake."

Marinette nodded and stood up facing the mirror one last time to maybe reflect. "You're right Tikki." Marinette said with a slight confidence on her voice. She looked at her reflection but Tikki pushes her away. "H-hey, what's wrong?"

"I think it's best if you don't look at yourself for now, this will get us nowhere!" Tikki said irritably.

* * *

Marinette made her way to the park to meet up with her friends and as usual, she's the last one to arrive. As she hurriedly went to where they are, she saw Adrien and Nathanael talking. She don't recall Nathanael being invited to their supposedly double date and besides the main couple for today is Alya and Nino. Adrien being Nino's backup and the reason of her being there is so that Adrien wouldn't get left behind. As Marinette slowly walked towards them, Nathanael stared at her blankly making everyone follow.

"Marinette!" Nathanael called.

All of them stared at her blankly making the pigtailed girl uncomfortable. "Don't stare at me like that guys. You're making me guilty for some reason." Marinette said glaring at their faces one by one.

"Oh, umm...sorry about that," Adrien said, instantly removing his gaze at the girl.

"Well," Alya began giving a sassy look at her best friend. "Let's begin today's activity then."

With Alya leading the way, Marinette, Adrien, Nino and Nathanael followed her. There was silence in the group and no one has intention to speak. Marinette continued to watch Nathanael who was walking with Adrien and Nino as they chatted. She couldn't think of a reason why he's here with them. Sure it's true that Nathanael tried to hurt her and Adrien last time but it's not that Marinette hated Nathanael or anything because of that. The fact that no one explains to her why he's there is very suspicious.

"We're here! First stop!" Alya said with a tune. Everyone except Nathanael froze and stared at the familiar building in front of them.

"Umm...Alya, it's the weekend, we have no classes." Marinette stated.

All three of them eyed at Alya but the reporter gave a sassy pose. "Don't blame me for it, Nathanael's the one saying we need to go here."

All eyes then looked at Nathanael, waiting for answers. Nathanael however, glanced at both Adrien and Marinette then cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sorry for what you're gonna do but I suggested to Madame Bustier that Adrien and Marinette will sort things in the storage room."

"What?!"

"I'm indeed very sorry but I can't think of specific people to do the job." Nathanael said desperately. "I've got an art exhibit to go to and going there is very important to me."

Adrien and Marinette exchanged looks and exchanged weak smiles. There was silence. They looked at Nathanael and nodded.

"Wait, no way dude!" Nino began freaking out.

"W-what's wrong?" Alya asked.

"Is this the operation your saying?" Nino asked.

Alya blinked then shrugged. "Well, no but this is much better scenario than what I have planned from the beginning." She then gave Nino a wide grin.

"Er.. what's this operation you're talking about?" Adrien asked, raising his hand but Nino suddenly clings to him. "Nino?!"

Marinette gasped and Nathanael gave Nino a confused look.

"No man, I wanted the original plan and I need my homie dude." Nino said.

"Nino..." Alya began as she go towards Nino and pulled him away from the young Agreste but the DJ clinged so much it's difficult to pull.

"No!"

"Nino, you're not a little kid!" Alya yelled.

"Nino, I told you, I can just give you money or some things for your date, no need for me to be your walking wallet or your living conscience every time you have a date." Adrien said trying to push Nino away but Nino is invincible. Marinette also tried to help by pulling Adrien away from Nino. Nathanael just watched the scenario. It's very confusing yet it's very amusing.

After minutes, Nino let go and he and Alya went to their date while Nathanael parted ways. Adrien managed to let Nino borrow a few bills from him, enough for eating and other stuff. The two of them are now inside the dusty storage room and pretty much alone. There was silence in the atmosphere again.

"Well, let's get this started so we can leave," Adrien said beginning to go to the few boxes that's nearest to them. Marinette didn't spoke a word, she watched the young boy making himself comfortable as he began sorting the things inside the boxes.

The girl followed and sat next to him. "Are you sure, you'll be fine doing this? Your father will get mad at you for being dirty."

Adrien snickered as he continue to what he's doing. "That's true but I'm not Chloe."

"Besides, does all boys love getting dirty?" Adrien asked amusingly, l

"That's stereotype," Marinette pouted as she started helping. "Your dad will still be mad."

There was silence again and only the sound of moving objects are heard as they sort.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien called. "I have a realization."

"What is it?" she asked.

"You and Ladybug are very very very similar..." Adrien began.

Marinette began to twitch and screaming inside. "Y-you don't say..." she begin avoiding Adrien's eyes. Marinette's heart sank and not because of Adrien's presence, no she's slightly over that but the fact that Adrien is beginning to ask her directly if she's Ladybug makes her really nervous. It's supposed to be a secret and then here's Adrien asking out of the blue.

Adrien looked at the small ladybug-designed ball he's holding, examining it very carefully. "Say, Are you—"

"NO!" Marinette yelled without hesitation. She just blurted out that NO. Her face all red and it looks like she's suffocating inside.

"M-mari, your face is red you should take it easy..." Adrien said worriedly. "Breath in, breath out..."

He added, calming Marinette down as she placed his hand on hers and patting her back gently.

Marinette do as she was told and catches her breathe.

"All good?"

Marinette nodded.

"So as I was saying," Adrien began, making Marinette nervous and glared at him so awkwardly but the boy didn't realize it. "You're not a fan of Ladybug?"

"What?"

"I'm confused right now," Adrien began, "One time we had a fight on who's better and you seemed to be a Ladybug fan but right now you're not, what gives!"

Marinette blinked. "How did you make that conclusion?"

"Your hair, it's obviously the same as Ladybug." Adrien pointed out the girl's hair.

Marinette blinked and then laughed. She fell to the floor laughing, "I don't know for sure what you're saying but I think it's alright for a normal person to be a fan of two superheroes?"

Adrien gave it a thought then shrugged. "I guess that's possible...but you're so close to Ladybug that you actually have her apologize than you personally."

"Oh, yeah..I hope it's not a bother." Marinette said apologetically.

"No, you didn't, it's fine" Adrien replied, remembering the time that he almost got caught detransforming. "But you might bother Ladybug though,"

The both of them laugh and continue sorting the storage room.

* * *

 **And that's what you get for today's chapter! Hope you like it...I'm pretty sure that Nino got a bit Out of Character there, I'm very sorry. Today's the start of my summer vacay but I'm still not promising that the updates will be fast so I'll be asking for your patience...Thank you for waiting and reading.**


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Ladybug and Chat Noir Appreciation Day

After a few days, Ma rinette and Adrien are once again in good terms but the girl still keeps her distance from the boy. She doesn't want to feel so close and attached that might annoy the blonde kid. That art project Ms. Bustier facilitate turned out to be an art exhibit and to everyone's surprise, it's like an exhibit of Ladybug and Chat Noir since most of the artworks are composed of the superheroes.

Every art looks amazing but Nathanael's group (with Adrien and Marinette) is the best one yet since it's more like Michael Angelo or Leonardo de vincci made it. Nathanael's work is placed at the center of the courtyard along with Chloe's group because she's the mayor's daughter so of course she's always at the center of attention.

"I…" Marinette began as she stared at the huge masterpiece next to Nathanael's. Her eyes aren't wide but tiny due to the heavy lights around it. Nathanael joined her.

"What's wrong Mari-?" Nathanael said looking at Marinette then knew the reason as he looked at what she's staring at. "Oh. Well, that's to be expected."

"I never knew I'll see her as a huge painting." Marinette mumbled with a little cringe in her tone.

The masterpiece that lies before them and beside the one the tomato-head drew is a huge full-body portrait of the blonde girl we all know who happens to be the Mayor's daughter, Chloe Bourgeois.

Marinette shook her head and faced Nathanael with a bright smile. "Congratulations Nathanael, your drawing looks amazing." She said then admired the other painting.

Nathanael blushed but nodded in agreement. "Don't give me all the credits Marinette, you and Adrien did your best in making this too."

"I didn't do anything honestly." The girl said awkwardly but Nathanael disagreed and told her that argument she had with Adrien is the inspiration and motivation he got. Marinette, not knowing the beauty of art except fashion designing do not understand at all.

"Uhh…..Thank you." Is all she said.

After parting ways with Nathanael, Marinette stared at the masterpiece made by her group. It was Ladybug and Chat Noir, looking as epic as ever holding the yoyo and baton. Behind them was those paper-mache zombies they fought few days ago and the Evillustrator standing in the middle behind looking evil and sinister.

After admiring said art, she decided to walk around admiring the other drawings made by her classmates. It was good and as Ladybug, she's happy and honored that the people of Paris think of her that way. Marinette then felt a bit tired so she head straight to their classroom to take a quick nap since mostly everyone is busy walking around.

The moment she opened the door, she saw her dear friends Alya, Nino and Adrien.

* * *

She saw Alya and Nino holding a red and black clothes respectively while Adrien is sitting at a desk wearing a somewhat Ladybug mask. Marinette blinked then closed the door as she expect the unexpected and she doesn't want to be in it. She has too much of Alya's crazy ideas.

Alya however, chased after her and dragged Marinette back in the room.

"Why you running away Marinette?" Alya asked as she dragged her best friend like luggage.

"I—I changed my mind taking a rest here and I rather want to go home." Marinette cried and is freaking out.

"If you do that, you'll be skipping classes, we're still in class y'know." Nino said amusingly.

"Oh please, she's always skipping classes." Alya said rolling her eyes. "Anyways, look at what the drama club has." She then points at the old box.

"A really old box." Marinette answered innocently.

"Not just any box, it's their old costume collection." Alya said excitedly. "Some of them are in shreds and they come with only red and black colors."

Marinette gulped then removed Alya's grip onto hers and slowly peeked in the box. The box is filled with really old and dirty fabrics and costumes and just as Alya said it's all red and black. There's also props in there too like different kinds of bells, plastic flower crowns, small old toys and other small things. She didn't say anything.

"And we were wondering if you could make a Ladybug and Chat Noir costume." Alya said happily.

The girl in pigtails turned to her slowly and gave her a look. "Why can't you just a buy them in a store?"

Alya gasped and looked at her with sass. "I'm earning money and I don't waste them so easily. I'm saving my allowances." She said. "And besides I know you'll do it for free."

Marinette widened her eyes. She can't believe her best friend is taking advantage of her but looking at Alya's face with much happiness makes her at ease. She sighed desperately. "Fine, but I'm not gonna wear it!"

She noticed Alya blinked at her, staring at her with no emotion. She stared back.

"What?"

"Adrien told us how your hair looked so similar to Ladybug so we were wondering—"

"NOOOOOOooooo!" Both Marinette and Tikki yelled.

Alya, Nino and Adrien looked at her surprised.

"Wow Marinette, your voice is so high-pitched." Nino said massaging his ears. "Calm down."

Marinette shivered as her hands are covering her mouth. She looked at their faces one by one.

"I thought you like Ladybug." Adrien asked removing the Ladybug mask while Nino scavenged inside the box because of curiosity.

"I d-do but I'm not dressing as her." Marinette pouted.

Hearing this, Adrien stared at the mask he's holding and looked at Marinette with determined eyes. "How about wear her mask?"

"Huh? Why? I can't." Marinette stuttered. She could see Alya watch them with interest. Marinette watched as Adrien walk towards her. She have her hands guarded in case Adrien put in on her face. He was getting closer and Marinette could feel the nervousness in her body. Luckily, Nino took Adrien's attention.

"Hey Adrien, check out what I found here! You should totally wear it." Nino said. Both of them looked at what he's holding and it's a black mask that is awfully similar to Chat Noir's and also furry black cat ears accessory.

Adrien looked at the two items with a shocked expression that he froze from where he's standing.

"I want to wear that instead Nino!" Marinette said quickly.

* * *

Later that night, Ladybug and Chat Noir just finished patrol and as usual, Chat Noir has just finished his flirting to our dear Ladybug.

"By the way Ladybug, have you seen that art exhibit of us at that public school?" Chat Noir asked pointing at their school.

"Yeah, it was great! It's not all about us though." Ladybug replied.

"And do you know, I tried cosplaying as you but it's just the mask." Chat Noir said excitedly.

Ladybug widened her eyes remembering what happened recently at school and she just giggled nervously. "Hehe, what a coincidence I also tried a Chat Noir mask."

Chat Noir perked up and started wiggling his eyebrows which Ladybug refused to make eye contact anymore.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

 **A chapter completed after a few months. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait so feel free to kill me. I don't really know how to end this but I feel like this will end soon. I will finish this and not forget this but if this fanfic is taking too late to update then have in mind that I might be busy in my life or inspired in life but. Thank you for reading and Hope you enjoyed it!  
**

 **I s2g I imagined Nathanael as Yusuke from persona 5 while writing this lololol xD**

 **Next chapter: Chapter 22: "I don't want to be a fashion designer anymore—Actually, I take that back!"**

 **so that if time comes I forget, I actually know what to write and also you know what to expect next lolol**


	24. NOTICE! ANOTHER NOTE

**HEY GUYS!**

Just a quick notice and a few questions...

This fanfiction, "Ladybug's Biggest Fan" has been on hiatus for almost a year and I'm sorry for giving you this notice instead. This is the longest fanfiction I've ever written and thank you for reading all the way up to here and as a writer, this may be one of my regrets I have for not finishing it.

I've been making promises that I add a chapter but To be honest, I am hesitating to continue this or not. If you happen to be an old reader or just stumbled to this story and already finish the previous chapters, I'd like to ask a few questions that bothers me and I don't know what to do and decide to be honest. Help and advice are much appreciated!~

1\. **Is the fanfic's pace of delivering the story too slow or just alright?** ((This includes the pace of dialogues and narration. Does it bother reading too much dialogue?))

2\. **Should I continue this?** ((I just wanted to know whether you'll be interested or not/awkward laughter))

3\. **As a special treat, since Season 2 is happening...do you like this story a time skip to Season 2 to include the new characters specifically Luka and Kagami?**

I won't promise anything. I won't give a specific date nor having the next chapter arrive soon either. This fanfiction will be on indefinite hiatus. Though saying this isn't necessary.y

I'm not at all being forceful that you should type your answers on reviews, I just needed some help and clearly needing motivation to do this. I like to continue this so reviews are a good motivation, though I'm not forcing anyone~

Thank you for everything, reading this fanfiction and giving time to read this and giving me comments and reviews this and have a pleasant and awesome day~


	25. Chapter 22

**Hey~ Let's take this chapters slow and I say very, very slow...not like last year and now and sorry for the long wait….but here it is, another chapter XD**

 **Thank you and enjoy!~ DISCLAIMER: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: I don't want to be a fashion designer anymore-Actually, I take that back!**

Few days have passed and Adrien and Marinette have become friends again and it's quite a relief. Marinette also managed to rest at night with no Chat Noir visiting so late or being pressured at making clothes. But sometimes, she wonders sometimes, Chat Noir never visits anymore...is it because he already got the gift. There's no need for him to pester and annoy her.

"Sigh, Is Chat Noir that materialistic I wonder…" Marinette asked herself as she was lying on her bed and staring at the night sky, thanks to the small entrance to her balcony. The girl kept staring and almost having her closing until…

"Marinette?" Chat Noir's head suddenly popped out of view making the girl widened her eyes in shock and sat up. The feline hero however, sighed in relief as he saw Marinette safe and sound. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"Chat? Is there anything the matter?" Marinette asked sitting comfortably at her cat pillow.

"Nope, just checking up since you left this open, I was afraid there might be burglars." Chat said snickering childishly.

"Oh really, you doing night patrol with Ladybug?" she asked.

"Nah, I had her have some R and R for a while." he said casually. "Well Purr-incess, I must be going now, have a good night~"

"Wait, I-" Marinette was supposed to say that she misses his nightly visit but the girl's too late and Chat Noir immediately shuts the entrance, fled and was unable to be seen like magic.

* * *

At school, Marinette was early for once and she's actually proud of going to school. She's ready to overcome any obstacle she will face this day and there's no stopping her now…

"Morning Marinette!" Adrien greeted cheerfully as he immediately come to her view.

"Ahh Adrien?" Marinette blinked then calmed down. "You scared me to death."

"Really? Heh, sorry about that." he said apologetically. "By the way, father wants to speak with you after school so let's go home together."

"G-g-g-go h-h-home to-together?" Marinette repeated. This is the moment that she knew she is ashamed of herself right now. She is ashamed that during these past few days or months of them spending an entire day together, going into harsh arguments and keeping a little secret, trusting each other and probably be the bestest of friends. She should be comfortable by now but too bad because she isn't. Marinette Dupain-Cheng don't like her stuttering.

"Yeah! So please wait after my fencing class," Adrien said nervously. "I hope you don't mind."

"Psh, Of course I don't, see you then~" Marinette said and turned her back ready to leave.

"Uhh, Marinette, class is this way."

"I-I knew that, let's go!"

* * *

Later than night, Chat Noir happen to pass by the baker's daughter's window while going home from his midnight stroll. He saw Marinette lazily sketching and drawing scribbles on her notebook. He made his way to her window and stared at her from across the glass, wearing a smile of a mischievous cat. Marinette didn't seem to notice him.

"Hey Marinette!" Chat Noir greeted suddenly, opening the window without thinking that it could be locked but thankfully it isn't. This made the clumsy girl fell from her seat that all of her drafts, papers and small books fall on the floor with her.

"Sorry about that." Chat Noir said worriedly picking up the mess he accidently created.

"Chat Noir, you shouldn't barge in like that." Marinette said massaging her head.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to check up on you, you know, You seemed…" He then furrowed his brows. "...busy…"

Marinette went silent for a moment. "I was just designing clothes. Mr. Agreste kinda hired me to redesign his works." she said while Chat Noir looked at his father's designs intently. "You know adding some features to have that kid's touch. I don't even know why, he's the fashionable people I know."

"Well, he is getting old…" Chat Noir commented. "...by age, I mean. His work is more on making people look mature."

"Are you saying my designs are childish?" she asked warily.

"Childish but fashionably adorable." Chat Noir teased giving the girl a flirtatious smile and a wink after.

"So, you're a fashion guru now?" Marinette teased back, crossing her arms.

"Purr-incess~ I'm an anything-related-to love guru. I have a high sense of fashion." he said smiling and being confident.

"Then how about you design these clothes on my behalf…" Marinette said.

"Princess, I thought your passion is fashion, just look, I'm wearing the hoodie you gave me to at least make you feel inspired." He said pointing at the clothing he's wearing with exaggeration.

"Hnnnngh."

Chat Noir looked at Marinette's face with worry. He clearly don't want his father be the cause of her dream being ruined. He knows Marinette is too strong for that.

"I don't want to be a fashion designer anymore…I'll be perfectly happy being a baker." Marinette continued and was now doodling pastries.

Chat Noir frowned as he watch. It's painful to see his friend being like that. He then remembered that day. The day that Marinette said she likes Adrien, that Adrien is an inspiration, a FRIEND that she can trust enough to be called her MALE FRIEND. Thinking about it makes his heart flutter and be proud of being such a great person. Chat Noir's ears perked up and down as he remembered all those times they spend together.

Out of the blue, our feline friend walked towards Marinette and slide himself to sit on the table with his arm on top of her sketchpad, getting her attention.

"You know Princess, if you give up now, who knows what Adrien will think of you once he knew you're uninterested in his father's job."

Marinette blinked and want to hear more.

"Think about it, Adrien has given you the opportunity to be under Gabriel Agreste's roof. Imagine all the hard work and determination to help and this is what you give him?" Chat Noir continued as he expressed his words with dramatic poses.

"Well, Adrien did have a hard time with his father sometimes…"

"Exactly, he'll get mad if you do quit. I did remember he said to me that if Marinette quits, I think I'll have a different opinion of her now. I asked him if he's worried that might happen and he said...PSH! Not a chance! She's too strong for that." he partly lied but that's what his head and heart is imagining.

Marinette was blushing then Chat Noir held both her hands and looked at her sweetly.

"So, trust me...fashion designing is your talent and don't ever give up on that. That's unique about you and nothing will change that."

There was silence and Marinette can only nod with confidence.

"We good? Now get you pen and start designing!" Chat Noir said happily with both hands on his hips. "Of course, I'll help!"

And hence, the two friends helped each other design and improve outfits until 11 PM.


End file.
